Best Laid Plans?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Catherine has come home for her dad's wedding. Is getting Ruth and Harry down the aisle really going to be that easy? R/L H/R and the rest of the team are there. All characters from series 3 onwards will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Kudos and the BBC own Spooks. No Copyright infringement intended,**

**Best Laid Plans?**

Harry was sat at his usual place in the Briefing Room watching the assorted Spooks take their place around the table. It had been a rough few months following Nightingale and Tom's betrayal. He had genuinely worried about young Tariq after the shooting in the park. Tariq had never signed up to be a field officer, his job description was related to technology and communications but the youngest member of the team had been spending more time in the field. Harry was grateful for that, he was almost certain that if Tariq hadn't shot Tom then Tom would have fired again and would have probably killed him. He watched the young technical officer arrive with Ruth as the meeting was finally able to get underway. Ruth briefly smiled at Harry as she took her place at the table.

"This man" Ros pointed at the computer screen "Is believed to be one of the petty drug dealers in North East London. Selling class A stuff to the various idiots who choose to rot their brains" She stood and walked to the screen as Ruth continued.

"Born as Leighton Morrison in South Africa he had lived in the UK for the past 10 years. Has been imprisoned both here and South Africa for drug related offences. Goes under various aliases including Lee Morris and Leon Moore. He's 45 years old and married a British woman" she checked her notes "Sadie Morrison nee Davies."

"Hence he can stay in the UK. Believe me they tried to deport him. The Human Rights lobby says he can stay" Ros glared as she spoke, her hands on her hips only emphasising how round she was getting now she was four months along in her pregnancy.

The team remained quiet as Zoë frowned. She was certain she recognised the man on the screen and was about to voice her concerns when Zaf joined in.

"Didn't I pick him up when I was in 6? I'm sure I did." He stared at the screen as he tried to recall his last encounter with Morrison.

"Yes." Ruth turned to him; she had been doing her homework "Just before you came over to us. He was selling drugs to raise money for an illegal pro life group that was planning to bomb the various family planning and abortion clinics here and in Spain." Zaf nodded, the story came back to him.

"Oh so he doesn't mind kids rotting their brains and dying horribly painful deaths then. Funny considering" Lucas narrowed his eyes. There'd been drugs available when he was in prison, he'd seen young men trying to escape the hell they were in by getting high. He'd seen them slowly die in front of him.

"Yeah" Adam pipped up "Interesting morals. Antiabortion but when it comes to kids that are already here killing themselves with this crap he makes a profit" He shook his head in anger.

"So why is he back on our radar now?" Lucas looked towards Harry

"It seems that since his release from prison he had been back to his old tricks. He is involved with an offshoot of the pro-life group he was helping out in the early 2000's. He doesn't appear to have the expertise to build explosives but his meeting with Philip Dowey is interesting." Harry appraised his team. The threat from this individual didn't seem to be on the same scale as Nightingale or many of the other threats they had been up against, but he could still pose a problem for security.

"Dowey was released from prison last month. He is one of the best known bomb makers on the planet. Pick a terrorist group from the last twenty years and you could bet money he's made some sort of bomb for them." Ros clicked off the computer screen as the meeting got underway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town a young blonde was paying the taxi driver as she juggled the bags she had with her. The wind blowing her blonde hair into her face as she turned and looked up at the house she was visiting. She wasn't at all surprised that the owner of the house was still at work. She could hear the dog barking as she let herself in the key she'd been given for emergencies.

"Hello girl" she fell to her knees fussing the small dog that ran to her "Hello Scarlet" she was enjoying the affection the little dog bestowed on her. Scarlet was no guard dog; she was in more danger of being licked to death than mauled. Rising to her feet she pulled out her mobile as she continued to address the dog.

"Bet he's still in work. Probably forgot I was coming. Hope he doesn't forget tomorrow, or I'll flipping shoot him! What are we going to do with him eh?" laughing she dialled the familiar number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was sat at her desk analysing more reports regarding the work their latest drug selling, bomb building would be terrorist. She desperately wanted to concentrate but she was nervous. She glared at the desk lamp next to her as if it was the root of all evil as her mobile phone began to vibrate on her desk. Picking up the phone she recognised the number immediately.

"This time tomorrow you will be my step mum!" Catherine laughed into the phone as Ruth's eyes shot around the Grid.

"Hi Catherine" she stood and walked towards the kitchenette hoping to gain a little privacy as both Adam and Zaf raised their eyes.

"Well. Are you exited?" Catherine asked.

"Um, yeah" Ruth replied, it still felt strange talking about things like this with Catherine.

"Oh sounds it! Where's Dad? He has remembered I'm coming home today?" she suddenly sounded insecure, not the feisty blonde she remembered. Ruth was usually the one showing her vulnerability despite trying not to.

"Yes of course he has. He's been really looking forward to seeing you." Ruth hoped neither Adam nor Zaf were bugging her conversation with Catherine. She wouldn't put it passed either of them.

"Good. Right. When are you home? What are the plans for your hen night?" Ruth rolled her eyes. A hen night was her idea of hell. She was about to tell Catherine this, when the younger woman chipped in about battery running out and she'd see her later.

Crouching down to the small dog Catherine began fussing over her.

"Well girl. He doesn't want a stag night. She doesn't want a hen night. What a pair. Well they can keep the wedding a secret but they are definitely having a wedding reception" she scratched Scarlet behind her ear as Fidget ran through the cat flap with Muggles not far behind.

_**Author's note. Hi, hope you enjoy this. It will be the wedding fic, but it's also a multichapter with a bit of an adventure along the way. Please review. Wasnt sure how to write Catherine but she has to be there doesn't she? Reviews help me write better :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Bombs and Confetti?**

Zoë was more observant than people gave her credit for, but she had missed this. Harry and Ruth had barely spoken all day, both seemingly nervous around each other. Zoë couldn't help but think something had gone wrong. But Ruth was still wearing her engagement ring. They'd been on the Grid most of the morning but neither of them had spoken since the morning meeting. Shaking her head Zoë hoped Harry hadn't done anything to mess it up this time. She sat at her desk immersed in files all around her when Zaf approached from behind.

"All right Zoë?" his cheeky grin lit up his face. Smiling back Zoë knew he was definitely up to something. The problem would be finding out what.

"Yes thanks Zaf" she returned to her typing. Zaf was undeterred. "Any plans?" His charm smile was now in full force. It had been a hellish few months and he decided he wanted to have some fun. Zoë narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" She leant back in her chair staring directly at her friend. Arms folded she regarded Zaf as if he had finally lost the plot. He grinned inanely.

"Tomorrow night, you, Adam, Tariq, Malcolm, Lucas and Ros at the George. 7pm. Oh and don't worry about finding a baby sitter Emma can come. Wes will be there too." Zaf sat next to her smiling. He leant across to pinch one of her crisps.

"Oi" she slapped his hand "What about Harry and Ruth? What are you talking about? You sure you didn't hit your head the other day?" Zoë narrowed her eyes. She reached across and ran her hand through his hair checking for bumps. He was definitely up to something or he had lost the plot, she wasn't sure which was more worrying.

"Ah they will be there. They just don't know it yet." He winked "I'll call you later, walls have ears" he tried his best to sound mysterious as he walked across to the Pods where Adam was waiting for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon sun was doing nothing to warm the streets as the news came in that two suspect devices had been found in either sides of London. Lucas and Ros had begun making their way towards the scene when they heard the tell tale sounds of police sirens following them.

"Oh great" Ros rolled her eyes as she drove along the west London street. "That's all we need, the clowns getting involved" she pushed her foot on the accelerator. Lucas checked the car mirrors and noticed the yellow police tape up ahead as the car shook. Black smoke in the distance informing them they were too late. Ros swore under her breath as Lucas raised an eyebrow. The car did a neat U turn as Lucas contacted the Grid.

"Ruth, we were too late." He sighed. Now the police had to deal with the aftermath of the explosion while section D worked to stop a second device. The only problem was they had no idea where the second bomb was.

"Yes, we heard" Ruth spoke to Lucas. "Get back here. There's been an email from a group calling themselves the Returning Dawn. They are claiming responsibility." She sounded exhausted. She was supposed to be getting married in less than 24 hours and now the terrorists were planting bombs again. She closed her eyes briefly and couldn't help but take the timing of this Returning Dawn a little more personally than she would have at any other time of the year. Raising her head she saw Harry leave his office and approach her desk.

"Catherine phoned" his voice low "She's at home" he smiled. Catherine may have been a grown woman but Harry still thought of her as a little girl, despite her protests.

"I know" Ruth didn't mean to sound harsh but she was tired and couldn't shake the feeling that Catherine was up to something. Harry looked down for a second. He decided to change tack.

"So, what's the situation?" Ruth felt herself back on safer territory. "Returning Dawn has claimed responsibility. Adam believes it has something to do with Shining Dawn"

"Ah, those charmers" Harry glared. He remembered the case well. It was Shining Dawn that had disrupted Danny's funeral, attempted to blow up a major hospital and had resulted in one of Ruth's first trips in to the field. He wouldn't have them disrupt his wedding too. Even if the only people on the Grid who knew about it were themselves and Malcolm. He placed his hand on her arm as she smiled gently. Zaf sat across the Grid, watching the pair and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros and Lucas arrived back on the Grid. Ros was not happy. She threw her keys on the desk and marched into Harry's office. "Returning Dawn." she stated as Harry looked up. Lucas was behind her but had decided to slow down, pausing by Ruth's desk. The pair watched the confrontation through the office windows.

"We don't know Ros." she raised an eyebrow

"I'm Section Chief. I need to know about various groups that come across our radar. Why wasn't I told?" she didn't shout, sometimes she was more frightening when she lowered her voice than she could ever be while shouting.

"I recalled you as soon as we knew." He passed her some papers as he stood.

"Returning Dawn are not the same people as Shining Dawn. Not completely. They were essentially well organised armatures. These people appear to know their trade. I've recalled the entire team." she nodded as her eyes scanned the file in front of her.

"Briefing room." she stated as she turned on her heel.

Walking across the Grid Harry addressed the team. "Briefing Room. NOW!" he left no room for argument as he continued following Ros into the Briefing Room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon meeting was no less fraught than the first. Harry was sat in his usual chair. Ros was pacing up and down, still absolutely livid as the others took their place.

"Shining Dawn was a small group we put an end to four years ago. Those members that weren't killed were imprisoned." Harry addressed the group.

"I remember" Zaf locked eyes with Adam. They'd both nearly been killed on the street by a sniper. Neither remembered the time fondly.

"Now we have Returning Dawn. A different group with a more vague ideology. Downy is the common link between the two." Harry glanced at Ruth who was looking tense.

"The preliminary reports from the bomb squad suggest that the device was crude. Very similar to the ones made by Downy before he was imprisoned" Ruth's eyes never left Harry's. She was thinking of Danny and how his funeral had been disrupted. He narrowed his eyes as he saw her's darken.

"Right. What do we know about Returning Dawn?" Lucas was reading through the scant information they had.

"Pathetically little" Ros ran a hand through her hair

"The group is new on the scene. Or so they would like us to believe. If they are anything like their predecessors then I think we can expect them to cause as much mayhem and destruction as they can. Maximum carnage was the aim with Shining Dawn. It's probably the same with this lot." Adam was angry. The team had worked hard to ensure Shining Dawn were stopped and the ring leaders caught. People had died. Narrowing his eyes he looked at Ros.

"I think its about time Zaf and I paid this Morrison bloke a visit." Ros nodded as both Adam and Zaf got to their feet.

"Be careful, we don't know a lot about this group. Lucas you and I will track down Downy." Ros looked around the group as the team began preparing to leave the Briefing Room for the second time that day.

Ruth sighed as she picked up her files. "I'll see what information I can glean from GCHQ" she touched Harry's hand briefly as she stood. He smiled briefly, he was worried about her, she'd been quiet since she'd spoken to Catherine. As he watched her leave the Briefing Room he decided he would have to speak to his daughter, just to see what she was up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was annoyed. He marched from the house he and Zaf had been visiting. They'd been looking for Downy for the most of the afternoon, without any luck. Zaf knew Adam was taking this personally but didn't know why.

"Did you know Catherine is back?" Zaf shoved his hands in his coat pockets, trying to locate his car keys.

"Yeah she's visiting her Dad" he looked sideways at Zaf as he approached the car.

"Did you know Ruth and Harry are getting married tomorrow?" Zaf sounded decidedly smug. Adam glared.

"How do you know that?" Adam laughed. Zaf really had lost the plot.

"What do I do for a living? Think about it!" Zaf shook his head as he took his place in the drivers seat.

Zoë was stood next to Ruth in Harry's office as they watched the news on BBC I player. The newsreader was outlining the events surrounding the bomb as Ruth felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. The newsreader showed pictures of the scene describing how people died and how many were injured.

"Ruth?" Zoë laid a hand on her friend's arm. "Are you ok?"

Ruth nodded. "We have to stop them Zo. Properly this time." Zoë nodded as Ruth's eyes never left the scene. Ruth didn't hear Harry enter the office behind them. It was Zoë that turned and saw him, smiling she slipped away quietly.

"We will stop them Ruth." Harry was directly behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke. She couldn't help but relax a little. Her hands rested on his.

"Ros and Lucas are out chasing leads. Adam and Zaf are in North London speaking to an asset." He nodded.

"We have had two coded messages now Harry. I have even had Sam looking into them. They are gibberish as far as we can tell. All we know is this group will strike again. Most probably within the next 24 hours." She sighed as her eyes remained on the screen.

"We will stop them Ruth" he kissed her shoulder briefly "We will stop them"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Author's note. Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope this is going ok. Please review, even if you think I'm completely messing this up. But I couldnt have a straightforward hearts and flowers wedding for them could I? _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Spooks still isnt mine -I can only wish! Kudos and the BBC own it.(all none recognisable charaters are ones I've made up.)**_

_**Innocent Meddling**_

Catherine was waiting for her Dad and Ruth to get home. She knew what type of hours they kept and wondered briefly how they managed to look after the animals so well. Scarlet certainly seemed spoiled as she curled up on Catherine's lap.

"Right girl" she smiled as the small dog looked up at her. "They have had their chance. It's now their own fault if they end up with a wedding reception" she scratched behind Scarlet's ear as the small dog seemed to agree with her. Leaning forward she picked up Ruth's address book that had been on the coffee table.

"Better keep this to just work friends I guess." she flicked through the small book and became aware that only names and mobile numbers for people were present. All of the numbers were people that worked at the Grid. She shook her head as she realised that the surprise wedding reception was also going to be the world's smallest wedding reception.

The first number she saw was Zaf's so picking up the phone she decided to start with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning Dawn was proving to be a nightmare. The dissident group was small and very well organised with plenty of technological know-how. Tariq rubbed his hand over his eyes as Malcolm sighed. The coded messages were still gibberish but Malcolm was beginning to see a pattern.

"The message was sent by a mobile. The same one as the first message" he turned to Tariq as Ruth left Harry's office.

"But that doesn't tell us when and where the next bombs will be" Ruth already felt defeated. She was tired and already nervous about tomorrow.

"No but it does tell us that both calls were probably made by the same person." Tariq retrieved his coffee as Ruth nodded.

"All we have to do now then is decipher the code, find both bombs, arrest the perpetrators and we call all go to the pub" she smiled

"Oh, I thought it was supposed to be difficult?" Tariq smiled.

Computers were his thing, if there was a code to crack between the three of them he knew they would do it. Ruth sighed. Thanks to the appearance of Retuning Dawn it looked like her plans of an early night to meet Catherine and get ready for tomorrow were out the window. As she glanced towards Harry's office and noticed him pacing up and down while berating whoever he was talking to she had the feeling tomorrow would be a memorable wedding day, but for the wrong reasons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf and Adam had planned on meeting their asset in North East London early that evening. Adam was sat in the parked car waiting for the man to arrive. Zaf had arranged that the asset, a former member of various groups such as Shining Dawn would meet them behind the small book shop where he worked. Adam was getting more irate as time went on.

"Where is he?" he glared out the window. Adam hated waiting. Zaf sat in the passenger seat as he sighed. The whole process of finding and finishing Returning Dawn should have been so much easier than this.

"Five minutes and I'll go and look" Zaf didn't quite know why Adam was in such a bad mood. He knew better than to ask.

The next five minutes in the car were spent watching the book shop for any signs of life and discussing the wedding. Adam was slightly less sullen at the thought of a night out with the team and was pleased that Harry and Ruth seemed to have finally given in to what the rest of the team had known for years. "We've got to get them a present." Adam smiled

"We're getting them a wedding reception!" Zaf answered as he checked his watch.

"Right that's it. Five minutes are up; I'll go and have a look." He exited the car as Adam continued to watch the shop through the windscreen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The book shop was one of those small quaint little shops that sold almost every type of book you could wish for. The middle aged man that ran the shop was pleasant enough when Zaf entered but of very little use. Zaf smiled and charmed the owner into letting him out through the back door of the shop. So far there had been no sign of Marcus, the asset he had intended to meet with Adam. That was until he opened the small gate at the rear of the shop to see the man's body lying prone in the lane, a single bullet hole in his head. Zaf cursed loudly and pulled his phone out of his pocket while checking the alley for the gunman.

"Adam. This meeting isn't going to happen. We need a clean up team." he jogged back to the car more frustrated than ever.

Adam watched as Zaf returned to the car. The February weather now taking a turn for the worse as the snow flakes falling became heavier and began to settle on the ground.

"Bullet in the head." Zaf spat through clenched teeth as he spoke "Not long ago either. The body is still warm"

Adam pulled the car out into the early evening traffic, which due to the snow was slower than usual. He had a feeling things were going to get a lot worse before they got better. Shining Dawn had made their ideology plain, this new version were keeping whatever cause they had high jacked under wraps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Zoë had gone across to the East End of London to follow up a lead on Downy. CCTV footage and a quick look at his bank statement by Tariq showed he often bought flammable goods in this area of the city. Ros had intended to go with Lucas but had decided it was time that she bit the bullet and attended the weekly meeting with Harry and the Home Secretary. She hadn't wanted to go, but as she said to Harry she was Section Chief. If going to Whitehall meant she stayed in the loop she would have to swallow her nerves and meet Andrew Lawrence. All she really wanted to do was go with Lucas, but she reasoned she'd now saved the Home Secretary's life twice. If he couldn't at least be civil to her after that then she would ensure he knew how she felt on the matter.

Harry braved a look at his Section Chief; she was paler than usual and even quieter than he remembered when they had met with Andrew Lawrence previously. She walked along side Harry staring straight ahead as they entered the Home Sectretary's office.

"Ah, Ros, Sir Harry" Andrew stood and shook Harry's hand before offering them both a seat.

"Home Secretary" Ros answered, her eyes narrowed as she saw that once again Andrew couldn't meet her gaze. Harry noticed that relations between the two remained frosty. He bit his lip as he fought the urge to tell the politician to grow up. Whatever problem the man had with Ros was secondary to the threat Returning Dawn posed and was certainly secondary to the fact that Ros had risked her life twice to save his. Harry could feel the anger rise on behalf of his colleague but decided to stick to the matters in hand and get the two of them back to the Grid as soon as possible.

"Lets get down to business shall we?" Andrew smiled, as Ros glared, making him acutely aware that he could not look away.

"Yes lets" she deadpanned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas watched the gun man as he raised the gun to Zoe's head. The badly lit room at the rear of the shop half hiding the gunman in the shadows.

"Just put that down" his voice was low, he didn't want to startle the boy into pulling the trigger. Zoe stared at the boy, no older than Tariq.

"You coppers?" the youth shouted

"No." Zoe held his gaze "We are not the police." her hands in front of her slightly trying to talk the young man down.

"We know about the bombs" Lucas stepped towards him as the boy turned towards him.

"You know nothing" the boy laughed. He waved the gun at Lucas, now almost hysterical as Zoe reached behind her for her own gun.

An older man entered the room. Zoe recognised him as Downy.

"You shouldn't be here Matthew. Its ok I can deal with this" He addressed the younger boy before turning to Lucas.

"Neither should you" he raised his own gun to Lucas and pulled the trigger as Zoe screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stared at her reflection in the mirror in the ladies toilets in the Grid. She could barely recognise herself. She had never looked so tired or felt so nauseated. She rested a hand on her growing tummy and determined this baby had to be a boy as it was causing her so much trouble at the moment. _Like his dad she mused. _Ruth walked in to see her leaning on the edge of the sink.

"Ros, are you ok? What is it?" she was concerned as Ros grabbed the sink to steady herself.

"I'm ok" she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Ruth raised her eyebrows. "I'm fine. Any news?"

"Zaf's asset is dead"

"Shit" Ros turned; they'd been relying on him to at least point them in the right direction.

"Did they know we were going to talk to him?"

"I don't know. We have had a video sent through. Malcolm is working on it; if it's a fake it's good."

Ros nodded. "What video?" Ruth knew this question was coming. The video had arrived while Harry and Ros had been at Whitehall. Harry was now with Malcolm watching the distressing footage for a third time. She closed her eyes briefly, she knew that Ros would not appreciate seeing the video without knowing its content first. Ros waited.

"Ruth what is in the video?" a sense of dread was beginning to settle over her as she realised that neither Lucas or Zoe had contacted the Grid at the allotted time.

"Rising Dawn sent it. A lot of nonsense about cleansing the planet of evil. The righteous will rise up- all that rhetoric but" her eyes were down cast. "I think it's a fake. I can't see how it can be real" Ros glared. Morning sickness long forgotten.

"Has Lucas seen it?" she knew what she was going to hear. Ruth shook her head, hardly daring to meet Ros' gaze

"Lucas is in it. It shows him, well someone who looks like him lying in a pool of blood. I'm so sorry Ros." Ruth's voice broke as she told the story.

"Its fake" Ros glared as she stormed out the toilet letting the door hit and bounce off the wall in her fury.

**_Authors note: Please review. I'm hoping to put the actual wedding in the next two chapters. Catherine will be around more too. Oh and you will find out what has happened to Lucas and Zoe. Reviews really do make the writing better. Not too sure about this chapter, so all reviews are appreciated. Thanks xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Spooks. That pleasure belongs to Kudos and the BBC**_

Late Night.

The day was drawing on and Malcolm could feel the tiredness wash over him. At 4 pm the next day he would be in town with Ruth and Harry at their wedding. Catherine would be there too and he hoped that she'd managed to talk her younger brother around. He knew that Harry would love to have both his children at his wedding. He checked his jacket pocket again, just to make sure the ring he was supposed to be looking after was where he left it. His eyes caught Ros as she watched the video one more time. He sighed heavily. Their Section Chief had been through so much, he just hoped the video was a fake and that she'd be reunited with Lucas before the worry drove her insane. He knew she would never articulate her fears to anyone other than Lucas and the one person she needed wasn't there.

Harry paced up and down his office. He had taken yet another call from his daughter. Catherine was worried about the wedding. At the moment it should be the last thing on their minds. The video was most certainly a fake, but that didn't help when the team still had no idea where Lucas and Zoë were. Harry didn't relish the idea of little Emma becoming an orphan or Ros' child coming into the world without a father. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Catherine continued to talk down the phone.

"Dad, when are you going to be able to get home? You do realise tomorrow is your wedding day? You might want an early night before the big day" she sounded tense and as Harry looked at the clock he realised why.

"I know, I didn't intend to stay late. You know my job means I cant just leave at 5 pm" he paced up and down.

"It's now 9:30 Dad" Catherine had a habit of talking to him as if he was a small child. He knew she didn't mean it, it was a trait she'd inherited from him.

"Things here mean I have to stay. I can't explain. Ruth is here. Look, you will probably have the house to yourself for the rest of the night. I'm sorry." He genuinely was sorry. She paused as she heard how tired her father was.

"I know. Don't worry about me. Sort out whatever you need to. Take care" she hung up the phone and sighed. Whatever was keeping them at work was obviously important.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoë was cold. Her hands had been tied in front of her and she was blindfolded. She struggled to control her breathing as she became aware that the vehicle they were travelling in was beginning to gain speed. She couldn't let herself think of Emma or they really would have won. Her little girl needed her mum at home and that was what she was going to get. She concentrated on trying to work out where they were as she felt the heavy, immobile body of her friend next to her. Lucas was leaning heavily on his side, propped against Zoë, she assumed he was unconscious. The thought was more frightening that when she thought he had been killed. His ragged breathing was worrying her but at least it was a sign he was breathing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched his team through the office windows. Tariq and Malcolm were analysing the tape, hoping that it was a fake as had been the case with the tape that showed his own execution. Tariq had devised a new screening tool that would take the tape apart frame by frame until an anomaly was found. He locked eyes with Ruth who was sat at her station going through reports. She looked tired and worried, he smiled slightly as he realised he felt exactly the same. He could also see Ros and Zaf stood at Adam's desk talking animatedly and wondered what they were arguing about this time.

"Don't tell me what to do Adam" Ros' voice was dangerously calm; she was worried sick about Lucas and Zoë and was in no mood to argue.

"If you get hurt in the field in your condition Lucas will never forgive us or himself" Adam stood facing her. They glared at each other, neither willing to back down. Zaf sighed; he could see both sides of the argument but knew Ros didn't appreciate being treated differently because she was pregnant. It made her blood boil.

"We don't even know where to look." He reasoned as Harry watched the exchange from the doorway of his office.

"They went to the East End. Tariq followed them that far with the car trackers we use now." Ros was scared and angry which was never a good combination. Ruth had turned from her screen to watch the trio.

"Yeah but the East End is a big place" Adam was loosing some of his conviction but was still determined to win the argument. Zaf sighed. The pair was too equally matched in this and they knew it. Neither would give in.

It was Tariq and Malcolm that were to finally settle the argument.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoë could feel the vehicle they were in take a corner as Lucas began to moan next to her.

"Shush" she soothed, it was obvious he was in pain. The screech of the tyres could be heard as the vehicle came to a halt and the side door was wrenched open. Lucas could feel the cold air on his skin, the pain in his shoulder causing him to catch his breath.

Zoë tried not to yelp as two large hands grabbed her and threw her body on the ground. A sharp kick to her abdomen meant she stayed on the floor winded as Lucas hit the ground beside her. Then the van was gone.

Lucas lay on the ground breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and groaned as the shearing pain went through his left shoulder. Zoë struggled to get her blindfold off and force herself into a sitting position. Looking round she saw it was pitch black and they'd been dumped behind some skips in a recycling yard. She saw Lucas lying on the tarmac, his face and upper body a mess of bruises and cuts, the bullet wound in his shoulder no longer bleeding but the flesh around it looked angry and sore. His shirt had been ripped at some stage in the fight and Zoe could see that his neck was bruised and a large purple bruise was forming on his left cheek.

"Lucas, come on" she struggled to get into a sitting position and winced at her own bruises and pains made standing more difficult than usual. Lucas nodded, gritting his teeth he sat forward. It took all his strength not to cry out as the pain in his shoulder intensified. His left arm cradled in his right he nodded and forced himself to stand and take in his surroundings.

"Where are we?" He looked around the recycling yard.

"I'm assuming this is what they meant when they said they were putting the rubbish out" Zoë's hands were still tied in front of her, her wrists now chaffing and sore.

Lucas nodded and looked towards the exit. The gates were locked but there was a gap that maybe Zoë could get through. She shook her head.

"I am not leaving you Lucas" he narrowed his eyes at her. It was too painful to talk but he could convey his message well enough as he narrowed his eyes.

"I can't get through that gap. You can" he wheezed as he spoke. Every movement felt like his shoulder was on fire.

"We can, now don't pull rank on me today. I can't be bothered with it." she walked towards the gate, turning once to see Lucas follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq stood up staring at the screen. He sat back down again, tapped a few keys, looked towards Malcolm for confirmation before then turned to the group.

"Shut up!" The team were quiet. All eyes on the young technical officer "I can't think with you lot kicking off" he saw the look on Ros' face and Ruth couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"What have you got?" Harry walked towards his station.

"I think, well it looks like." Ruth was on her feet now too.

"Spit it out Tariq" she smiled at him and he returned the grin.

"Returning Dawn has made a mistake. They aren't as professional as they think they are" Harry rested his hands on the desk in front of him. It was now past midnight and Harry was eager for Tariq to get to the point.

"They may have taken that video, but they never removed Lucas' mobile phone." He paused letting the information sink in.

"I've been trying to find a way of tracking them and assumed that the mobiles would have been taken and destroyed as soon as they were captured yeah? Standard practice for your well informed psycho." Ros walked towards Tariq. He was beginning to give her hope that she hadn't believed she'd lost.

"And?" she remained outwardly calm as she ran a hand through her hair, only those who knew her would detect the slight change in her voice that gave away how stressed she was. Tariq locked eyes with her.

"Well I'm assuming they didn't remove it because they didn't answer when I called it. The chip has been moving for the last half hour. I think I know where they are." He smiled at Ros. She nodded and could feel herself beginning to smile.

"You rang Lucas' mobile?" Harry shook his head " The Geek strikes again" Harry smiled as Ruth rolled her eyes. "Right, lets get down there." he walked to the Pods as Adam, Zaf and Ros followed him. Tariq picked up a few gadgets off his desk as he followed them out. Malcolm and Ruth smiled at each other as they walked back to their stations. It was going to be a long night.

**_Author's note. I just couldn't let them kill Lucas could I? Thanks for all the reviews. They make my day, please review even if you hate it and think I should leave it there. There will be a wedding at some point. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still dont own them. See previous

Dustbins and reunions

Harry marched ahead of his team through the car park of Thames House. Harry had decided Zaf and Adam would travel in one car while himself, Tariq and Ros would travel in another. He took the driver's seat and gave Ros no room to argue as he drove out of the car park. Tariq was relegated to the back seat and felt like a child issuing demands to the adults that sat in front.

"Head towards the East End. There's a large recycling depot there. The signal seems to be coming from that." Ros nodded once as she stared out in to the night. She was terrified at what they would find. She glanced at the clock, mildly surprised that Harry drove faster than she did. It was almost 1 am and she was now running on adrenaline.

"Recycling centre? What's to say they haven't just dumped the phone?" she spoke without moving.

"Oh thee of little faith" Harry muttered as she glared "Well how often has our boy wonder been wrong when it comes to gadgets?" he seethed next to her. Harry was worried too. He couldn't bare the thought of facing Zoë's mother and father again to tell them the job she loved had taken their only daughter away from them for a second time.

"It doesn't Ros. It really doesn't" Tariq was suddenly not so sure of himself.

"But its all we've got isn't it?" Ros glared out of the window. She closed her eyes briefly as the fear began to take hold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Zaf followed Harry's car out of the car park at breakneck speed. The way Adam and Harry were driving meant Ruth would probably end up hacking in to the various traffic databases again to ensure both her fiancé and friend retained their driving licences. Adam turned the car sharply and sped on through the city as Zaf remained silent next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ruth was tired. Too much had gone on the last few months and she was beginning to feel the strain. Malcolm placed a drink next to her as she wrinkled her nose. Malcolm smiled as he saw the face she pulled.

"Ruth its only camomile tea. Calm your nerves." she looked dubiously at the steaming tea

"I've got coffee in Harry's office" she was exhausted and needed the caffeine to keep going. Malcolm shook his head.

"Drink that. It's good for you. I can keep an eye on the screens. You go and take a break." Malcolm rested an arm on hers as she began to protest.

"Take a break. You will be no good to anyone, least of all Harry if you can't see straight. We can't risk any mistakes" he smiled "Well, what sort of best man would I be if I let the bride get so exhausted she couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to exchange vows?" Ruth yawned.

"Ok. I'll take a break when they are back here." Ruth glared at the drink.

"Please Ruth. Harry needs you alert and on the ball with this." Malcolm saw her resolve weaken.

"I'll be half an hour" she stood "I'll just check on Catherine"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cars sped along the East End of London heading towards Bow and the recycling centre. Zaf checked his gun as he saw Harry's break lights ahead.

"Right, let the fun begin" Adam gritted his teeth as he brought the car to a stop behind the car Harry drove.

Zoë was exhausted. She'd managed to help Lucas walk the relatively short distance towards the chain linked gate where they hoped to escape. It was difficult for to support Lucas, not only was he heavier and taller than her, he was also much slower due to his injuries and Zoë was unable to support his weight properly with both her hands still tied in front of her. Lucas was trying to keep on his feet as much as he could and spare her having to carry the extra weight but he hadn't been on the receiving end of such a vicious attack since he was first arrested in Russia. Every step felt like a major achievement as the pain continued to rip through him.

Zoë stopped abruptly as she saw the car pull in by the gate. "Lucas." she turned noticing how pale he was "We have company." he nodded as her words registered.

Lucas didn't answer her; the effort of just trying to keep moving was difficult enough with out the added effort of trying to speak. He followed Zoë's gaze, unable to believe his eyes as Adam crossed in front of the car. A single gun shot ran out as Adam ducked behind the car. Zaf joined him and could see the red laser of a snipers sight on the side of the car. Lucas thought he was going mad as Zoë pulled him to the ground behind a skip. "Ros" he whispered before closing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't! Not after all this" Zoë was more annoyed than frightened. She shook Lucas as she saw Harry and the team begin to dodge the bullet and gain entry to the Recycling Centre. Lucas made no response.

"Open your bloody eyes. C'mon!" Zoë slapped Lucas and was slightly relieved that he opened an eye to look at her.

"Ros is over there. We have to get to her, do you hear me?" Zoë spoke quietly in clipped tones. Lucas nodded, noticing for the first time that Zoë could be just as tough as the others when she needed to be. The gunshot and sound of broken glass brought him back to reality as he saw Zoë try to attract Zaf's attention from the short distance. They literally had to just get out of the gate and they could get to the car.

Tariq ducked as the rear window of Harry's car imploded under the force of a bullet. Swearing to himself he grabbed the side of the car and ran towards Ros who was returning fire as she used the bonnet of the car as cover.

"Ros I can see Zoë" he could feel his pulse racing as she returned fire.

"Where?" she continued to point the gun to mid air as Harry approached Zaf, he'd spotted the pair behind a skip and could see Zoë trying to get Lucas to stand again. The gap in the fence was too small for Harry to get through and he couldn't see how Lucas would. He had to get Zoë to leave Lucas and run to him. Zaf and Adam may be able to break the fence to get to Lucas.

"Zoë!" Tariq shouted through the noise of the gun fire. He heard Ros swear next to him. She was breathing hard. Zoë's head whipped round at the sound of her name.

Harry waved for her to run towards them as Adam got back in the car. She shook her head and nodded towards Lucas. He was leaning against the side of the skip. His eyes were open but he was still deathly pale, which was only accentuated in the dark. Harry cursed as he noticed how injured the pair seemed to be. He ran a hand over his eyes as Adam returned from the car with a pair of bolt cutters.

"Well I was in the Scouts" he muttered at Harry's expression. "Till they kicked him out" Zaf joined in as Harry rolled his eyes. Ros cursed loudly as her gun ran out of ammunition. The car windscreen now exploded over her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf was through the gate in seconds as Adam and Tariq followed him, reaching Zoë in seconds Zaf ran his eyes over Zoë.

"Are you hurt?" his voice was low and full of concern. She smiled and shook her head. "I'll live, it's him I worried about" she turned towards Lucas who was still breathing heavily. Adam turned to Tariq. "Get Zoë out of here. Harry and Ros are covering us by the gates." Tariq nodded as he pulled Zoë to her feet.

Zoë started to protest. "We'll get Lucas; just get the car ready for when we get there." Adam wouldn't tolerate any arguments; Zoë knew that tone of voice. She ran towards the gates with Tariq next to her.

Adam bent towards Lucas. "Right. Can you stand?" he looked at his friend's injured face, noticing how his right eye was beginning to swell closed as he nodded.

"Up you get then" He grabbed Lucas under one arm and pulled him to his feet. Zaf supported Lucas' weight on the other side and swore as the heavens opened unleashing a torrent of rain on them. Lucas breathed deeply as he tried not to sway. Zaf helped Adam lean him against the skip.

"You listen to me Lucas North" Zaf steadied his voice "We are getting you to a hospital. You don't get to give up because of a few bruises." Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Who mentioned giving up?" his voice sounded more sure of himself than he felt

"Good, because Ros needs you and we need Ros. So you don't get to let her down. Understand" Zaf watched Lucas as Adam watched Harry reverse the car towards the gates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm felt the relief wash over him when he spoke to Tariq. No arrests had been made but the team were all headed to the A&E department. Zoë and Lucas were injured but it didn't seem to be life threatening. He walked across to Harry's office and was acutely aware that Ruth would be annoyed if he didn't inform her that they had heard from the team.

She was curled up on the red sofa in Harry's office as he entered.

"Ruth? They called" she sat in an instant "They are ok. Well mostly, a little battered around the edges but ok. No arrest and the car Adam and Zafar has been destroyed." he could see Ruth smiled.

"They are ok" she repeated as Malcolm nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was exhausted. She was sat on the plastic A&E chair next to Tariq. Harry paced up and down in front of them as Ruth and Malcolm entered. Malcolm went straight to Ros and rested a hand on her arm as Adam returned from visiting Zoë.

"She's ok. Bruised her ribs, got some dressings on her wrists and pulled a muscle in her back. Should be out in about 10 minutes. The nurse is just sorting out her dressings and a tetanus." he sat down as Zaf carefully observed Ros.

"Lucas?" Ruth asked. She knew no one else would.

"They shot him." Ros kept her eyes and voice level as she stared ahead.

"Superficial wound they said." Harry sighed as Ruth glanced at him.

"He lost a lot of blood, rebroke his ribs and has a hairline fracture in his cheek. They will keep him in tonight." Harry felt Ruth slip her hand in to his. Ros stood and looked towards the window.

"I'm staying here" she stated. The others all knew about her, Lucas and the baby and it came as no surprise to hear that she wouldn't leave him.

Harry sat next to her. "I'll send the team home for tonight. You stay here. Zaf can wait for Zoë" she smiled slightly.

"You need anything, you ring me do you hear?" Malcolm patted her arm and stood. Ros walked towards the door of Lucas' room as the others made their way out of the A&E department. Only Zaf remained seated, waiting for Zoë to appear from the cubicles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ruth made their way towards the car as Harry took her hand.

"Catherine will go spare" he knew his daughter had the same temper as him. Ruth nodded.

"Yes I know. I know seeing the bride the night before the wedding is supposed to be bad luck. But I think we've taken it to a whole new level!" he laughed quietly as he kissed her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note. Please review, I really wasnt sure about this. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Spooks.

**Nerves**

Catherine had waited up for them. The clock struck 3 am and she was curled up on the settee in the living room watching a repeat of Loose Women on the television. She heard the key in the lock and Harry and Ruth whispering. Catherine smiled to herself. Time for a little revenge. She stepped quietly into the hall to see Ruth removing her coat as Harry tried to climb the stairs without waking her or the dog. Hands on hips she stood in the door way of the living room**.**

"And what time do you call this?" one eyebrow raised she glared at the pair.

"Um, 3 am" Ruth ran a hand through her unruly curls as Harry glared.

"Hi sweetheart" he smiled at his daughter continued to pretend to be annoyed. For the first time she noticed just how drained both Harry and Ruth looked.

"What happened? Are you ok?" she looked from Ruth to Harry. Ruth had sat on the small table by the stairs as Scarlet padded out of the kitchen towards her.

"Yes we're ok Catherine. Bad day at work. Don't worry." Ruth yawned as Harry leaned on the banister.

"Why aren't you in bed young lady?" Harry smirked as he saw Catherine about to explode. He could recite the argument where she informed him she was no longer a child, that she could choose her own bedtime etc etc. It was the same argument that had been wadged since her 16th birthday. She was about to explode when she saw the mischief in her Dad's eyes.

"Ok ok. Good night you two" she passed them on the stairs as both Harry and Ruth tried not to dissolve into giggles at Catherine's return to teenage tantrums had narrowly been avoided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoë had both wrists in bandages and a sore bottom where the nurse had given her a tetanus injection, but mostly she was tired and scared. She just wanted to get home to Emma. Zaf stood by the door of the A&E department as she walked towards him.

"You ok?" Zoë smiled. Ever since he'd turned up in Chile and witnessed how vile Will had been with her and Emma he had appointed himself her protector. He had been a brilliant friend to both her and Emma and Zoë wasn't quite sure what she would have done without him. She nodded as Zaf smiled.

"How's Lucas?" she yawned as Zaf told her the details. Lucas was now on an observation ward and Ros was with him.

"How about I take you home?" he watched Zoë for a reaction as she nodded. "It's so late you can stay over if you want." Zaf's eyes widened.

"Emma is with my Mum you can have her room for tonight." She smiled as Zaf realised she hadn't been propositioning him. "Yeah ok, don't fancy driving back across town". The pair left A&E much more quietly than when they arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros sat in the slightly more comfortable chair next to Lucas' bed. A nurse had taken pity on her and brought her a cup of tea. She felt like she'd been sat there for hours as the various machine's Lucas was hooked up to beeped intermittently. She held Lucas' hand and felt like crying as he remained motionless in the bed.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a young doctor entered the room. Her nametag stated she was Dr Kate Frances and looked impossibly young to be a doctor.

"Mrs North? I've been looking after your husband." she sounded far too happy for this time of night. _She hasn't been reading his records much though_ Ros thought but didn't correct the doctor when she referred to Lucas as her husband.

"The bullet went straight through. He had some damage to the muscles in the shoulder and may need some physic on that in the future. The blood loss had been dealt with, he had a transfusion. His fracture in his cheek should heal fairly well. We've kept him sedated but he should wake up soon. Can I ring anyone for you? I understand you were involved in the incident, have you received any medical attention?"

Ros shook her head "I'm fine thank you." Ros kept her eyes on Lucas

"But in your condition I may suggest…."

Ros cut the doctor off mid sentence "Thank you for your concern but I am ok. I'll see a doctor if I feel the need" The young doctor had the sense to know when to keep quiet. She nodded

"Very well Mrs North" and exited the room.

Ros sat staring at Lucas, willing him to wake up. After a few minutes Ros knew she was in danger of falling asleep in the chair. She stood and walked towards the bed, once again watching Lucas for any sign he was awake, she ran a finger gingerly over the bandages around his gunshot wound.

"Lucas North. Wake up and look at me. That is an order" her words were harsh and she knew anyone else would think she was insane. Lucas knew when not to ignore Ros. His hand tightened on hers briefly before he opened his eyes. Smiling slightly he squeezed her hand as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning on the Grid was quieter than usual. Zoë had been assigned to desk duty. Adam had taken over Ros' role as she was still at the hospital with Lucas. Zaf and Tariq were going over CCTV footage while Harry went to the JIC meeting. Ruth was on the phone to Sam at GCHQ while Malcolm had made himself scarce.

"Ruth?" Zaf asked "Where's Malcolm?" his feet were once again propped up on her desk. She pushed them off as she turned to him.

"Day off" she had no intention of filling Zaf in on Malcolm's whereabouts. Zaf was the biggest gossip on the Grid. "Where's Harry?" he asked. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"JIC. It's Wednesday. Zaf what do you want?" she was beginning to think he knew about her plans for the afternoon.

"Just asking. What's the gossip?" Ruth smiled. "The only gossip I know is that you spent the night at Zoë's" Zaf visibly paled as Ruth stood and walked to the kitchenette. Zaf had decided that Ruth wasn't one to be trifled with today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry couldn't really concentrate on the meeting. He was annoyed that the events at the recycling plant hadn't resulted in any arrests. He couldn't help but think they had just slowed the group down rather than stopped them completely. He also couldn't wait to get out of the meeting and back to Ruth. It was approaching lunchtime and he needed an excuse to get out of the Grid for an hour that afternoon. He knew Ruth was using the fail safe excuse of a dental appointment while Malcolm had taken a day off. He was supposed to be semi retired after all.

Thankful that the tedium of the JIC meeting had ended without him having to scream and shout or bribe someone to call him he returned to the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine was getting exited, she had contacted her idiot brother and it seemed like he really would attend the service. She just hoped Graham would behave himself. She paced up and down the living room as she spoke to Ros.

"How is he? Dad said Lucas was hurt at work yesterday." Catherine had the phone wedged between her ear and shoulder as she looked for a pen.

"Yeah. Look Catherine. I don't think they will let him out of the hospital today. He's still not 100%" Ros was stood outside the entrance door to the ward using a payphone.

"Don't worry about it. I've cancelled the pub do anyway. I thought we could have it on the Grid. It seems to be their second home anyway. Zoe is going to get the place ready before they get back there."

Ros sighed. "I've got to go" she hung up and returned to Lucas' bedside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He knew Ros had shouted at him but wasn't sure why. Sleep was so much easier. He looked at his right arm, noticing a IV line running in to his forearm as the memories of the night before came back to him.

"Ros" she smiled as she entered the room "You ok?" his voice sounded raspy as Ros smiled at him.

"I am now" she kissed him as Lucas suddenly felt the pain ease a little. Lucas winced as he pulled himself into a sitting position, whatever the doctor had put in his drip was marvelous. Ros sat on the side of his bed, his hand still in hers. She rested it on her abdomen.

"You scared me Lucas" she held his gaze. Fear was not something Ros ever admitted to. Lucas held her gaze .

"I'm sorry" she nodded.

"Seems we need you around." she could feel the tears forming in her eyes as he touched her.

"Hey. Don't get upset. I'll be fine" he smiled "They might let me out of here soon" she raised an eyebrow.

"Lucas..."

He smiled "Don't you think Ros North has a nice ring to it?" she shook her head as Lucas smiled. _So he had been awake when the doctor was here_. Ros rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but return the smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This was getting ridiculous_ Catherine thought as she paced up and down in front of the Registry Office. She was freezing and both Ruth and Harry should have been there ages ago. She dug her mobile out of her pocket as Malcolm came rushing around the corner.

"Catherine you are more like him than you realise" Malcolm hugged her.

"Hello uncle Malcolm" she smiled as Malcolm released her. She'd referred to him as "uncle" since she was a little girl. He held her at arms length.

"What are you doing pacing up and down in the cold?" Malcolm saw how upset she was getting.

"I didn't come all the way from France to be the only one who cared about their wedding. Where are they? I really thought this would be a chance to get my family sorted. Dad loves Ruth, I'm home and even my idiot brother seems to be able to swallow his pride. Now its just us two here." she actually stamped her foot in frustration, which was something Malcolm had only seen little Emma do.

"They are at work. They've got another 10 minutes" Malcolm smiled as Catherine just glared at him.

Ruth had told Adam she was off to the dentist. He had seemed to believe her and as no one questioned her she believed she had got away with it. The only problem was Adam and the team were used to lies and knew when to spot one. Harry had also been delayed at Whitehall. Adam had a feeling that Zaf had been right. The moment Ruth was safely in her taxi heading towards the "dentist" both Zaf and Zoe set about decorating the Grid. A large banner with "CONGRATULATIONS" was hung across the entrance to Harry's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry parked the car and practically ran along the street to the Registry Office as Ruth stepped out the taxi. Malcolm smiled as Catherine ushered the pair in to the Registry Office as if she was rounding up two errant teenagers. She checked the street once more, just in case Graham turned up. Sighing she realised her brother had let her down again.

The service was over quite quickly. Harry couldn't believe they had actually done it. They'd managed to keep their wedding a secret and both he and Ruth had managed to be in the same place at the same time, without an issue of national security interrupting them. He smiled as the registrar announced he could kiss the bride. Ruth blushed furiously as he kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four were in the lobby of the Registry Office as Catherine tried and failed to pursuade them to skip work for the afternoon. After all it was only once that you married the love of your life! Harry chuckled as Ruth smiled, she was still blushing. She turned her head as the siren of a police car startled her as she realised it was getting closer. As if on cue the pagers Malcolm, Harry and herself always wore went off. Harry groaned as he read the message.

"REDFLASH!! RETURN TO THE GRID ASAP"

He shook his head. It seemed that they would not even get a rest on his wedding day. The four exited the Registry Office as the building shook. Malcolm threw Catherine to the ground as she screamed. Harry and Ruth were knocked backwards as the car Catherine had parked earlier went up in smoke.

"This just got personal" Harry whispered to Ruth as he covered her on the ground. He felt his wife shake as he heard his daughter crying. He brushed dust out of his eyes as he heard sirens in the distance. He'd never felt so angry in his life.

"Harry?" Ruth whispered. He kissed the side of her head. "Catherine?" she turned her head to see Malcolm and her step daughter gingerly sit up. Catherine was shaking.

"Returning Dawn just made a very silly mistake. Picking on my family just made Returning Dawn a very serious enemy."

_**Authors note: Just two or maybe three chapters left. I'll update soon, probably after the weekend. Please review. Even if you hate it! Thanks**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I still do not own Spooks. No copyright infringement intended_**

**_Anger_**

Catherine was still shaking as the team arrived in the Grid. She was sat on the old red sofa in her father's office as she drunk the coffee Ruth had given her. Ruth sat next to her.

"Catherine, did you see anyone go near your car?" the young blonde shook her head. Someone had tried to kill her family. The thought was ridiculous. Graham had been right to stay away.

"Ok" Ruth drank her own coffee. "Did you tell anyone else where you were going today?" Ruth sighed as Catherine nodded. She pushed her hair out of her tear stained face.

"Catherine" Harry's voice was low. Ruth knew he was still shaken by the bomb but she was worried at what he would say to his daughter. Both had legendary tempers.

"Who did you tell? Please Catherine" Ruth interjected before Harry could.

She looked from Harry to Ruth. "Only Jacques. He had to know why I was running off at such short notice. And, oh Dad it can't be anything to do with him? Can it?" she sounded slightly panicked. Ruth sat there confused.

Harry was confused. He wasn't that keen on Catherine's boyfriend but he didn't believe him capable of this. "I don't think it was Jacques. He wouldn't risk you being hurt" Ruth's arm was now on her step daughter's.

"I. I know that. I don't mean him. I told my brother" her eyes were down cast as Harry closed his. "I wanted us both there. You know? Family occasion" she stared at Ruth, unable to bring herself to meet her father's eyes.

"Oh Catherine" Harry didn't want to believe his son capable of being a member of Returning Dawn but he certainly had some very unsavoury friends. If he'd told them then it was more than likely the car exploding had been a direct attempt on his life. Harry was getting slightly fed up of people trying to kill him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The CONGRATULATIONS banner had long been forgotten the moment the team had taken in their appearance. It had only been sheer luck that the car explosion hadn't killed anyone. Adam stared as the wedding party entered the Grid. Catherine was shaking and Harry looked livid. Malcolm and Ruth were covered in soot and Ruth rubbed her elbow. She'd hit in on the stone floor when Harry had fallen on her. Not exactly the way I intended to end up on my back with my husband today she thought to herself. Husband? That was going to take some getting used to.

"Thanks everyone" she motioned to the banner as she followed Harry and Catherine towards the office as Malcolm informed the team of events, good and bad at the Registry Office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was getting annoyed. He wanted to go home. His painkillers were working and he felt a lot better. Ros was siding with the doctors, which didn't help. He glared at the television as Ros entered his room.

"I have to go in to work." she sat on his bed. He nodded. The newsreader outlining how a car had exploded in the city centre.

"Harry and Ruth got married today. Seconds before that went up" she pointed to the charred remains of the Renault Clio Catherine had hired on the television screen "Its Catherine Pearce's hire car" Lucas turned to her.

"A direct hit?" Ros nodded.

"Seems so, I spoke to Ruth on the phone. They are ok. Seems Catherine couldn't keep her plans secret. Told her brother who has some friends that may be in Returning Dawn" Lucas nodded. He thought for a moment, his eyes darkened

"Ask Catherine if her brother knows anyone called Matthew." Ros agreed as Lucas gently tilted her head towards him, her eyes closed as he ran his thumb over her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

"Be careful. Please" she felt him ask rather than heard as she kissed him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

The Grid was a hive of activity as Ros entered. She smiled sadly at the bedraggled remains of the party that never was hung around the edges of the Grid. She could see Zoë and Tariq going through CCTV footage but Malcolm was no where to be seen. She had known he was not supposed to be in work so wasn't immediately worried until she saw his suit jacket hung over the back of his empty chair.

Adam and Zaf were deep in conversation as she walked towards them

"Ok. Situation report" she was back in work mode

"Hello to you too Ros" Adam received the death glare.

"One fairly large car bomb. Not planted at the scene. Catherine must have unknowingly driven in to the centre of London with the bomb already in the car." Zaf answered. Neither had seen Catherine leave Harry's office

"Oh my God" Catherine whispered as Ruth appeared behind her.

Ros turned towards both women. She noticed how young Catherine looked and how tired Ruth was.

"We will catch them" she softened her gaze slightly as Catherine nodded.

"I know" Ros was amazed the younger woman had such faith in them, when Ros knew there was a risk her promise wouldn't be fulfilled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was livid. How dare someone plant a bomb in the car his daughter was driving? If they intended to come after him, they didn't need to attack his family. He glared at the telephone as it rang, suppressing the urge to throw the thing off the table.

Ruth walked back in the office. She could see him staring at the CCTV footage from the street outside the Registry Office. She stood in the doorway observing him.

"Harry, don't." he didn't turn his head.

"Why weren't we killed? If we'd left the Registry Office just two minutes earlier we would have been killed" he shook his head. Ruth sighed. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"No, only Catherine was going to drive that car." she saw him visibly tense. "I was coming back here with you and Malcolm was parked a street away. We would have been injured, possibly killed." He still didn't turn, the implication of Ruth's words were such that none of the MI 5 agents had been targeted. Just the civilian, just his daughter.

Ruth continued to talk to the back of Harry's head. Arms folded she pressed on, knowing that if her words were delivered by anyone else he would explode.

"The bomb squad checked Malcolm's car and yours." he nodded. That would have been standard practise.

"Both cars had explosive devices in the engines. As soon as the engine reached a certain temperature the liquid in the car's radiators would blow. They intended three bombs to go off, we were lucky it was only one." Her voice held firm despite how weak she felt. Harry stood and crossed the office to her.

"So, these psychopaths that put Lucas in hospital and ruined our wedding day decided to kill us separately, so we died alone. So my little girl died alone" he rested his arms on her elbows.

"I'm sorry Ruth." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Harry." he sighed at his name.

"No today should have been special. Not like this" he rested his forehead on hers. She smiled.

"Harry if there wasn't some crisis happening then I would be worried. The nightmares don't stop because we want a day off." He closed his eyes. "But we've always got tonight" she couldn't help the blush that returned as Harry laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Ros had returned to the Grid and now Lucas was bored. He hated being away from the action. His friends had been in trouble and he was stuck in the hospital. He couldn't have that. An hour after Ros had left he discharged himself and made his way home. He intended to have a shower and change before he encountered the wrath of Ros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of the Pods whooshing open caused Ros to turn from her computer. Lucas smiled as he walked in to the Grid. Ros glared as Harry left his office.

"Welcome back Lucas" he smiled as Ros folded her arms.

"Well, I did say they'd let me out soon." Ros nodded once. She was angry. It was only three days since he'd been beaten and shot. He hadn't seen the video, she had.

"Right. You go through those reports. Adam, Zaf lets go to that address Malcolm turned up." she walked towards the Pods without a second look at Lucas.

Lucas shook his head. She was right; he should still be in the hospital. His shoulder was agony but his brain was rotting in the hospital bed. He needed to be at work; after all he'd had eight years of staring at walls. Zaf and Adam walked through the Pods trying to keep up with Ros as she stalked towards the car park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes : Please review. I hope you are enjoying this. Let me know if it is rubbish - every review helps!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own them see previous

**Family Ties**

Ros was still livid. Lucas was almost beaten to death and he discharged himself from hospital. _A gunshot wound in the left shoulder and he still discharged himself_. She cursed inwardly as she drove, knowing it was only a matter of time until she admitted she would have done the same. Adam was sat next to her as Zaf relaxed in the back of the car. Both knew to keep their thoughts to themselves.

The address in south east London was the top floor of an old block of flats, the sort the local councils threw up in the 1960s. It was grey and depressing. It matched Ros' mood perfectly. She couldn't see how the address in question could house anyone with enough technical equipment to fake a very convincing video. The thought of seeing Lucas lying on his side with blood oozing out of his head made her nauseated. She forced the images from her mind as she parked the car.

Zaf went on to explain how Malcolm and Tariq had taken the fake video apart frame by frame until they'd found some sort of digital fingerprint. They could then tell the serial number of the camera. It was ingenious really. Then they just had to contact the manufacturers to get the name of the person it was sold to. Ros and Adam nodded as they entered the tower block.

"Ok." Ros announced "Adam you and Zaf take the stairs, just in case our Stephen Spielberg decides to do a runner. I'll go in the lift." She smiled as both men looked up the stair case and groaned. "But it's the 6th floor" Zaf whined

"Yes, so you better get moving then" she walked towards the lift and couldn't help but smirk. Well there had to be some advantages to being knocked up she thought to herself as Zaf jogged to keep up with Adam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine was still in shock. She couldn't believe her younger brother would be such an idiot. She was back in her father's office, alone for the moment as she tried to recall her last talk with Graham. He had seemed so together, finally on a methadone programme and had a half decent flat in the east end. He was even applying for jobs now that he was on the methadone as he felt better. She sighed; he had said that he wanted to see Harry. She shook her head. The arguments between Harry and his son were legendary as each refused to back down. Neither would admit they were so similar and Catherine knew Graham would never admit to needing their father's help. Jane had long since given up on him, which Catherine couldn't quite forgive her mother for.

In the main Grid Ruth was tapping away at the computer, looking for any details that could link the flat in the East End of London with Returning Dawn and the car bombs. She was tired; it had been a hell of a few days. She was surviving on coffee and adrenaline. As she looked around the Grid she was aware most of the team were in the same position. Lucas was worrying her as he sat going through reports, it was easy to see he was in pain.

Lucas smiled briefly as he caught her eye before returning to the files he was searching through. It was Tariq that once again broke the silence.

"Oh! Oh! Lucas! Ruth!!" he was staring at the computer screen as his eyes grew wider.

"What is it?" Ruth was getting used to how exited Tariq could get the moment he found something vaguely interesting.

"The car bombs were made near by." Tariq was warming to the theme as Zoë and Harry returned to the Grid.

"Tariq" Harry walked towards him "Are you going to continue stating what we know or do you have something use to tell us?" Harry was in a foul mood. He'd just returned from the JIC and that was never an experience to cheer him up. Tariq had got used to his boss' traits and didn't bat an eyelid. It was Ruth that rolled her eyes.

"The flat in East London where Adam and the others have gone may be the bomb factory or at least part of it" he stared at the others as Lucas' face paled.

"And that flat is in the name of Graham Pearce. Weird eh? Same name as you" he looked at Harry as Ruth quietly swore under her breath. Harry felt his blood run cold. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

"Where did you get that information?" Ruth was staring at Harry as she spoke.

"The electerol register, Graham Andrew Pearce." Harry nodded before turning on his heal as Catherine exited the office.

"Harry!" Ruth called after him before she bit the bullet and decided to follow him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf hated tower blocks. He hated them with a passion. He'd informed Adam of how much he hated them as they made their way up the stairs. By the time they reached the 6th floor Adam was inclined to agree with him.

"He better be in after all this" Zaf winged as Adam shook his head. Seconds later Zaf was knocking on the door of flat 67b. "No one home" Adam commented. Neither men had noticed how slow Ros had been in arriving - the lift painfully slow.

Both decided to go and look for Ros, there was little point in talking to an empty door. They made their way along the corridor towards the lift when a young man threw himself out of the adjoining flat trying to run past Zaf. Both Zaf and Adam chased after the younger man as Ros exited the lift a floor below them.

Ros left the lift at the 5th floor and was running up the stairs when she heard the commotion. Zaf had his back to her as Adam was chasing another young man along the corridor. Zaf had turned to try to block the exit as the youth waved a knife in the air. The youth punched Zaf to the floor and jumped over him in a bid to escape. Ros immediately tried to grab the youth as he tried to run, the momentum knocking both of them down the stairs, Ros held on to the bloke as he kicked out. The knife went scattering to the ground. Her head hit the concrete wall as she half fell/half rugby tacked him to the ground. He kicked her off as Zaf came to his senses and ran after him. Ros was left sat on the concrete floor, swearing profusely as Adam approached her.

"Ros? You ok?" her head snapped up. She was breathing hard and winced as she made to stand up.

"Get after him!" she avoided the question. Only when both Adam and Zaf were out of sight she let her hands rest on her knees as she sucked in lung fulls of air.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was furious. _How could Graham be involved in all this? How was that possible? How bad a father had he been that his son would resort to this? _He could hear Ruth call after him but didn't stop until she caught up with him.

"You don't know it's him." she was right but he didn't want to acknowledge it. She blocked the path to his car, wedging herself between the driver's door and him.

"Ruth my son could have killed us all today. Whatever he thinks of me why would he risk hurting Catherine? You?" Harry loosened his tie, suddenly feeling claustraphobic.

"Catherine said he's been in rehab. He's not been staying at the flat. Hasn't been for a while now." she paused letting her words sink in as she rested a hand on his arm.

"He's been subletting his flat" she watched the relief wash over his face.

"Well, that's still illegal" Harry pouted

"Harry!" Ruth was beginning to get exasperated with him.

"He's in trouble. You are his father." she raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"And I'm going to fetch him. If there is any suggestion that Graham is involved in any of this, even in the smallest way Ruth I wont spare him. Someone tried to kill us today and I can't let that go."

Ruth smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't know how she did it but somehow Ruth made the worst situations more bearable thought Harry as he kissed her back.

Authors note: Please review!! Nearly at the end now.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer See previous chapters

Time to Talk

Zoë could have slapped Tariq, but then she reasoned he wasn't to know that Harry had other children apart from Catherine. She stood from her station and walked across to the young woman sat at Ruth's desk.

"Cath, we need to talk" she sat next to her

"I don't know anything" Catherine looked directly at Zoë

"Yes you do. You know that right now my friends and colleagues, including your dad have gone to a flat in the East End. You and I know they think they are going to the bomb factory. The one where the car bomb you drove into London was built. I know your dad thinks your brother had something to do with this, so I think you had better talk to me Catherine, or Graham and Harry could be in a heap of trouble that we can't rescue them from." Zoë held her gaze

"I just wanted my brother at the wedding that's all" Catherine's voice was quiet

"I know, I can understand that Catherine, really I can. If you want to help Graham now you had better start talking to me." Zoe knew she could feel Lucas walking behind her.

"Catherine, do you know a man called Matthew? About Graham's age?" Lucas' voice was a lot steadier than Zoë's. It was obvious he had decided to go slightly easier on the young girl than Zoe had.

Catherine nodded, she closed her eyes for a moment before staring at Lucas

"No not personally. I mean I never met him but Graham used to let his mate Matt doss at his flat. Was always going on at him about working for some bloke called Leighton. Graham said Leighton was a scumbag and he'd have nothing to do with him." Catherine hadn't paused for breath, she was clearly getting angry.

"Ok" Lucas smiled as Zoe leant back in her chair. "Ok, so do you think Matt could have been staying in Graham's flat while he's been away?" he didn't want to scare Catherine but he needed to find out exactly what the others had walked in to. Zoe getting aggressive wasn't helping.

"Look Lucas" Catherine stared directly at him "Graham left rehab and came to see me in France for a while. He wanted to be right away from all the drugs. He wants to stay clean you see. This Leighton bloke was a dealer. That's all I know about him. Graham came back to London a few weeks before me, went to see Mum but she threw him out. I know he wouldn't go back to the flat, too easy to slip into his old ways. I think he was going to give up his tenancy all together."

"Where is he now?" Zoe joined in as Malcolm arrived and handed Catherine a coffee.

"I'm not sure. I called him yesterday when I got to Dad's. Told him about the wedding. He said he was in London with a girl called Debbie. He'd been staying with her. Didn't say where." Lucas nodded and smiled.

"Thanks" he walked away before pulling out his mobile and ringing Ros. Catherine's eyes never left him as she turned to Malcolm.

"It's bad isn't it?" she almost whispered.

"Yes. If Ruth has willingly gone into the field then we can assume things are very bad indeed" Malcolm drank his own coffee.

Ros was sat on the staircase collecting her thoughts. She hadn't been physically hurt in the scuffle, just dented her pride slightly as she knew that if she hadn't been pregnant she'd have fought harder. Sighing heavily she got to her feet as Ruth and Harry made their way up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Ros addressed Ruth through clenched teeth

"Long story, the boys are outside with that kid they arrested. Says his name is Matthew Morrison" Ruth replied as Harry glared up the staircase

"As in Leighton Morrison's son?" Ros shook her head. "Yes" Harry replied, his thoughts solely on his own son. Ros nodded towards the stair case. Harry stepped past the women. "Ros are you ok?" he asked, Adam had told him about the scuffle on the staircase. She nodded once before leading the way to the flat.

The flat was at the end of the miserable corridor and Harry suddenly felt like he'd failed his son. Graham had always been the brighter of his two children, academically brilliant and very astute. Catherine was the dreamer, the wanderer of the family, although she was bright enough. That was what upset Harry the most, if Graham had stayed off the drugs he could have been so successful, he could have done anything he wanted. It was this intelligence that made the drug abuse so easy for Graham to hide. Now his flat was being used as a bomb factory? It was beyond belief.

Harry tried the door handle, as expected it was locked. Ruth sighed heavily as Ros decided enough was enough before trying to kick the door. The door jam broke slightly but the door refused to move as her mobile started ringing.

"Yes" her response was curt, she was still annoyed with Lucas

"Zaf and Adam are heading back with a suspect - Matthew Morrison" she paused as she listened to Lucas

"What? No." she hung up "Lucas and Zoe are on their way here" she shoved the phone back in her pocket as Harry set about picking the lock.

Ruth smiled. Ros was not one to show her feelings but it was obvious she was not impressed with either Lucas or Zoe at the moment as she relayed the information Catherine had given them. Harry felt the tension ease slightly. There seemed a chance that the idiots involved in Returning Dawn had used Graham rather than have him actively involved. The flat was uninhabitable when the door finally opened. All manner of electrical and other bits of kit were around the flat. Harry glared as he saw the entire living room was covered in the materials needed to make a bomb. A very large bomb. Two rucksacks were behind the door. Ruth and Ros looked around the flat for any signs of life.

"No clothes in the bedroom" Ruth rubbed her eyes as Harry nodded. He was peering over a circuit board as Ros emerged from the bathroom. She saw the clock counting down before Ruth did. The clock was linked to what appeared to be a moderate size explosive. Her eyes widened as Ruth looked at her. Harry stepped back from the counter.

"Run!" Ros yelled as the three made their way out of the flat towards the stair case. Two seconds later the blast blew half the windows out of the flat as debris blew back in to the corridor.

Ros lay on her side as the dust and debris flew around her, she could hear Ruth coughing as Harry ordered a clean up team. The blast hadn't been big enough to destroy the block of flats but was certainly big enough to cause damage. Harry sat on the stairs breathing heavily as Ruth got to her feet.

"Well you got a wedding day to remember" Ros stared up at the Intel Analyst as Ruth couldn't help but laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had seen the windows blow out of the flat as he parked the car. He could hear Zoe curse next to him. The car was barely at a standstill as he jumped out and ran towards the entrance to the flats. Sirens could be heard in the distance as he ran through the entrance, past bemused residents that left the flats as he tried to fight his way up the stairs towards Ros and the others. Zoe remained on the ground talking to the police and various emergency services that were arriving.

Harry spotted Lucas before the others did. "I thought that you were on desk duty" he addressed his senior case officer.

"Yeah" Lucas answered as his eyes scanned the corridor for Ros

"She's ok" Harry answered, already knowing what Lucas was thinking.

Lucas nodded once as he saw Ruth and Ros deep in conversation behind Harry. The staircase now eerily dark due to the time of night. He smiled as Ros caught his eye. "Lucas" she greeted him as Ruth just smiled.

"I spoke to Catherine. Matthew is the son of our bomb making/drug dealer friend. Adam is questioning him now. Hopefully pick up his father and the other members of this group in the next day or so"

Ros smiled for the first time since Lucas had been injured. She genuinely wanted to spend five minutes with one of this group. They'd certainly regret their actions then. Harry nodded as Ruth looked out at the night sky. It had been light when they had got there.

"Right, I don't see what any of us can do tonight. Let Adam and the others know that once the suspect has been questioned they can go home." Harry walked towards the car as the others began making their way back. A police officer called Harry over just before he got to his vehicle as Ruth sighed. She decided she would phone Catherine and let her know they were safe.

Ros stood in her kitchen aware that she should really be trying to sleep. Her presence was required on the Grid in a few hours time but her brain just wouldn't settle. Lucas was sat at the table drinking coffee as he watched her.

"Did you see the medic when we got back?" his voice was full of concern, something she still couldn't get used to. She nodded. Both her and the baby had been given the all clear. She smiled as she turned away from the sink.

"I'm ok" he smiled at her "The baby is ok. I just got a lecture that's all" she placed her own cup on the table as Lucas crossed the kitchen to her.

"Oh I bet it's the last time Doc Brown tries that with you!" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She frowned. "Don't know what you mean" she stared at his chest as Lucas laughed. "Oh I bet you don't" he noticed she was staring at the gunshot wound that went straight through one of his tattoos.

"You were shot" she stated. He felt her take a shuddering breath as she continued to avoid his eyes.

"You were shot" she lowered her voice as she repeated her statement. Her hands now flat against his chest. The events of the last few days suddenly catching up with her. He tightened his hold on her.

"Ros" he breathed as she finally met his gaze. "It's ok. It's ok" he whispered as he leant down and kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was tired. Catherine had gone home long before Harry and Ruth had event thought of it. It had been a long day. Graham was currently still missing but Ruth knew Malcolm and Tariq would easily find an address for him in the morning. She stared out of the car window as Harry drove. Two explosions in one day was not the start to married life she had imagined when she was a little girl. She sighed as Harry pulled the car up in front of the house. He could see how drained she looked and he felt the same. It was 3am in the morning and despite the best efforts of everyone on his team only one arrest had been made. He ran a tired hand over his face as he turned to Ruth.

"I suppose I should carry you over the threshold" he stated matter of factly as Ruth raised her eyebrows.

"Are you serious Harry? With your back? We've already had Lucas hospitalised this week" Ruth smiled as Harry laughed.

"Right Mrs Pearce, you can walk for that!" he laughed as Ruth walked out the car towards the front door as he followed her.

Stepping into the house Harry was aware the house was in pitch darkness. Catherine had returned home hours before and Scarlet was asleep in her basket. The two cats were stretched out on the stairs and moved away as they saw Ruth enter. Fidget made himself known as he walked around the pair. Harry saw Ruth yawn as he pulled her to him.

"I think Ros was right, neither of us are going to forget today in a hurry" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Umm, Harry" Ruth was distracted by Harry's hands roaming her body as she looked up the stairs.

"Um?" she felt rather than heard as he kissed her neck. "Bed?" he asked as she just nodded. He glared down at Fidget who was already trying to creep up the stairs. "Not you" he glared at the cat causing Ruth to dissolve into a fit of giggles as he muttered that the marriage vows mentioned nothing to do with cats or explosions!"Oh Harry, for better or worse eh?" she laughed as he shook his head before pulling her upstairs.

_**Authors note: Not much left now. I hope you like this, wasnt sure about this chapter. Please review. I'm debating on writing something in the near future with Lucas, Ros and the baby. But will see how this story pans out first. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I still do not own Spooks. No copyright infringement intended**_

**Contact**

The next morning the Grid was alive with activity. Although none of the spooks had got much sleep they were all present at the crack of dawn. Harry was in his office pacing up and down as he argued with the Home Secretary over the phone. He was seriously unhappy and was currently refusing to go to Whitehall, stating that during the current crisis his presence was required on the Grid. Malcolm and Tariq were dissecting technology acquired from the flat while Ruth sat analysing data from GCHQ.

Zoë and the other field agents were discussing the information Matthew Morrison had provided. The boy had talked a little too easily for Adam's liking and he didn't trust the information he'd been given. It was Harry that broke the tension on the Grid as he called everyone into the Briefing Room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole team settled into the Briefing Room as Harry stormed in, his conversation with the Home Secretary had not been pleasant. He appraised his team, noticing for the first time how tired they all looked. Like with the whole Nightingale debacle they had all been putting in extra hours.

"The Home Secretary believes I should attend Whitehall to update him on events. While I delay that pleasure as long as I can I'd appreciate it if I actually had something concrete to tell him" Harry noticed Ros smirk.

"Matthew Morrison has been a little too forthcoming in giving us information, can't help but think he is up to something." Adam stated.

"Or too afraid of his Dad and wants him stopped?" Zoë thought out loud.

It was plausible Adam thought, plus he had been hard on the boy. He wanted more concrete information and the team were no closer to locating Graham or the other suspects. As much as Adam hated to admit they had to treat Graham Pearce as another suspect until proven otherwise. The mysterious Debbie his only alibi. Harry appraised the team oblivious to Adam's concerns.

"We have gone over some of the kit found at the flat" Tariq joined in as Malcolm clicked on the computer screen.

"Very basic technology" Malcolm stated "Similar to what the original group used. The old timer and explosive routine. Very crude. It's a miracle the whole block of flats wasn't blown up." Malcolm clicked a few more keys and a schematic of the bomb appeared on screen as Malcolm continued to outline the simplicity of the device.

"Of course" Lucas replied "The easier the bombs are to make, the more damage they can do" Malcolm nodded as Tariq quietly slipped away from the Briefing Room. Ros and Harry continued to outline what they had found in the flat while Ruth updated the team of the random chattering of GCHQ when Tariq returned.

"Sorry. Harry you are going to want to see this." Harry turned to the young officer. "I have a device which sends a signal to my phone if I get any messages or hits on anything I've been looking into. That's why I slipped out. I got a text saying to go to the computer""And?" Zaf prompted as he leaned forward in his chair. He was genuinely impressed with some of Tariq's little gadgets.

"And Returning Dawn sent Harry a message" Harry nodded as he waited for Tariq to continue.

"They say they have Graham. We are to back off if you want him back." Ruth closed her eyes briefly as Ros swore.

"Can we trace the message?" Adam asked

"Of course!" Tariq rolled his eyes "I'm already running a trace, should have it in a couple of minutes." Harry nodded. He couldn't let personal feelings get in the way of stopping the group from planting more bombs. He set about allotting the various tasks required as Ruth noticed how worried he was. The rest of the team filed out the Briefing Room as Ruth rested a hand on his.

"We'll find him" he nodded. "I'll check on Catherine, she's planning on going back to France today maybe we should stop her."

Harry nodded "She can't leave today. Tell her I'll send a driver for her. She either comes here or goes to Jane. If she goes to Jane I'm having security put on her. They obviously know who Graham's family are. We can't underestimate them." Ruth squeezed his hand

"The kids will be fine" he smiled as she looked out the open door of the Briefing Room before heading towards her work station. Harry prayed she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros and Lucas still wanted to get hold of Dowey but he was proving to be an elusive character. Leighton Morrison was to be targeted by Adam and Zaf with back up from the rest of the team. Harry had read the message from Returning Dawn at least a dozen times as he formulated a plan.

"Tariq can we send these idiots a message back?" he sat on the edge of Tariq's desk.

"I can try" Tariq observed his boss. Harry seemed more angry than worried

"Send this" he passed him a piece of paper

"No deal. Proof of life required" was written in block capitals. "But not until I give the say so. Can you trace exactly where the computer that sent the original email is?" Tariq nodded

"All ready on to it. Easy. They think they are so techno savvy but they haven't really got a clue. I thought your son was a bit of a computer genius. Ruth said" he looked nervous mentioning Graham to Harry. Harry nodded

"Well I would have thought that if Graham was involved he would have scrambled the signal to make it harder for me to find. That's what I would have done. I think whoever sent this only thinks they are good with computers" Tariq noticed how Harry seemed to be a little relieved at the news.

"Ok, let me know when you have something" he left Tariq to it as Ruth returned from the Registry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Ros had been to see an asset that had actually proved to be useful. Lucas was pleased that the asset, a man arrested in Newcastle a few years earlier and turned by Jo and Ben had been able to tell them that Returning Dawn were targeting people that had arrested the original members of Shining Dawn. There was no real agenda other than revenge. The beating of Lucas and Zoë had just been a bonus for them, knowing that they were Section D. Ros shook her head.

"We make the strangest of enemies" Ros commented as they pulled out in traffic. Lucas pulled out his phone to order back up as they sped along the London streets towards Dowey's address.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf and Adam were having more difficulty in gaining information than Ros had. Adam had been acting on the information given to him by Matthew Morrison which had proved to be as unreliable as he had feared. Zaf drove along as Adam pulled his mobile out of his parka pocket. He listened as Lucas outlined what they had learned from their asset.

"Its us mate" Adam turned to Zaf

"What?" Zaf didn't get his meaning.

"You, me, Harry, Malcolm and Ruth. They only members of section D that were here when Shining Dawn were taken out. It's purely for revenge. They had Zoë and Lucas just because they could - a warning to us. The car bomb was designed to take out Ruth, Harry and Malcolm. We'll be next" Adam thumped the passenger window in disgust.

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they are not out to get you" Zaf deadpanned as Ruth spoke in their earpieces.

"Tariq has found them. West London. Back up on route. Hold off until back up get there" She carried on reading the address to them as Harry walked back on to the Grid.

"I'm going down there" he picked up his jacket "Tariq send my message" he turned on his heal as Ruth turned. She could feel her legs turning to jelly

"Harry!" she called after him. He stopped momentarily, noticing the pain in her eyes.

"I have to" she closed her eyes briefly

"No, no you don't. Its us they are targeting. The ones who put Shining Dawn out of action." she was inches from his face.

"I know. I have to be there. They will kill Graham. I have to know I did everything I could." she nodded as he stepped away.

"I'm his father and he's in trouble. I have to go and bring him here. I will be back" Ruth couldn't help but think he sounded a lot stronger than she felt.

_**Author's note. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I am actually really enjoying this. Hope you like it. If you can please review, even if its to tell me that everyone is out of character and it's all rubbish! Every review is gratefully recieved. Not much more left. Probably wont update until mid week as real life is calling me!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Widowed**

Ruth stared out over the city as she leant against the rooftop barrier. It was still cold but the rain had stopped. She couldn't face Malcolm and Tariq, not yet. Harry had just walked off the Grid knowing he was walking in to a trap. _Eyes wide shut _she thought to herself. But she knew he was only thinking of how to get Graham back safely. She sighed, knowing he had seen no other choice but to go. It didn't make her feel any better though. She knew Catherine would be arriving at the Grid shortly as Harry's driver had gone to collect her. Ruth knew she had to be strong when Catherine arrived, after all there was a very good chance the girl was going to loose her father and brother today. Ruth sighed as the tears formed in her eyes. She didn't hear Malcolm appear behind her.

"I thought you'd be here" he approached her Ruth turned away from the barrier

"This isn't going to end well Malcolm. I can feel it" She held his gaze as he shook his head

"You don't know that"

"I do. I knew Harry and I wouldn't have long together. I just thought we'd have a little longer than _this_" her voice cracked as she looked out over the City.

"Have a little more faith in him Ruth. In the team. We stopped these people once, we will again" Malcolm rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine will be here soon" he nodded as Ruth avoided his eyes. The pair walked back into the Grid in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was not used to feeling nervous, he knew other section heads didn't go out in to the field. That didn't faze him at all. This was personal. The last time he had felt so nervous was when Ruth had been taken by Mace. He hoped this time would have the same outcome. He didn't know how he'd face Catherine or his ex wife if Graham was dead. He drove across London like a madman. Zoë in the passenger seat knew enough about her boss to keep quiet. She knew how she'd react if Emma were in trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine burst through the Pods with Scarlet under one arm. Tariq raised his eyebrows as the little dog barked. Ruth turned.

"What's Scarlet doing here?" she stroked the little dog that lapped up the attention

"I couldn't just leave her at yours. Not if things are so dangerous I can't go home or to Mum's" Catherine looked terrified. Ruth sighed as Malcolm sat down at his station.

"I assumed you would go to Jane" Ruth knew that Harry had not kept in contact with Jane since the day she left him but knew the children had once favoured Jane over their father. It seemed the natural choice that Catherine would go to her mother and step father. Ruth hid her surprise as Catherine ran a hand through her hair. The gesture reminded Ruth of Harry.

"I rang her. She says Graham and I bring her nothing but trouble." the young girl's eyes were down cast. "That whatever mess we are in now is of our own making. She's got her new partner now and we are adults so we can just get on with it." Catherine shrugged. Ruth had never wanted to hit anyone as much as she wanted to hit Jane in that moment. She ushered the dog and Catherine into Harry's office. She could empathise with her step daughter, her family had chosen Robert over her many years ago and it still hurt. She knew she could never turn either Catherine or Graham away if they were in trouble and didn't understand how Jane could take her daughter's distress so flippantly.

"Stay here with Scarlet. Harry has gone out to find Graham. We'll sort this out." she smiled as Catherine just nodded.

"I have to do some work but they will be ok" Ruth hoped the younger woman believed her. She wasn't sure she believed herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Zaf arrived at the address before back up had got there. Ros and Lucas were minutes behind them, all looked surprised to see Harry and Zoë arrive.

"Where's the backup?" Adam looked along the street as Harry shrugged "Should be here"

Lucas pulled out his mobile and rang the Grid.

"CO19? Where are they Malcolm?" he was getting nervous now. They had been instructed not to go ahead without back up. If back up were delayed then it meant they were delayed and that could have disastrous consequences.

"CO 19 are not coming" Malcolm ran a tired hand over his face as he heard Ros take the phone from Lucas

"What!?" Ros was in no mood for this.

"I contacted their commander and Andrew Lawrence's office personally. They have denied consent to take part. Apparently Andrew Lawrence believes this will be a PR disaster and will not risk it." Malcolm could picture the fury in Ros as Ruth glared at the phone.

"Thank you very bloody much Home Secretary" Ros announced in disgust as she cut the connection to the Grid.

"No back up. Next time I'll leave him in a building about to explode. Sod the job description" she glared ahead as Zaf shook his head.

"So how do we do this?" Zaf looked at the team. Harry smiled. He looked at the team stood around Adam's car.

"You don't have to do anything. If any of you want to go back to the Grid now then that is fine. No recriminations, no bad feelings"

Adam smiled as Zaf met his eye. "Like Zaf said, how do we do this?" Harry nodded once before he outlined his plan. He should have known the team wouldn't walk away from this, not now. Although they now knew Dowey and Morrison were going after each member of section D personally.

Zoë crossed the street with Zaf. The cars had been parked out the way. They were dressed in dark suit jackets as carried clip boards. The intention being to get Morrison or Dowey to answer the door to them. It was a much cleaner way of doing things than breaking in. Zoë tapped on the door. No one answered. Zaf groaned. This wasn't going to be as straight forwards as he hoped. He was worried about Zoë; she still limped a little after her encounter with Returning Dawn.

Zoë knocked the door again as Lucas and Adam made their way around the back of the house. The house appeared to be deserted but Adam knew appearances could be deceptive. He stayed in the shadows as Harry rounded the corner with Ros.

Zoë looked at Zaf and shrugged. They had tried it the easy way. The door opened slightly as Zaf gently pushed on the door. It had been on the latch the whole time. Sighing Zaf couldn't help but think they were going into a trap. He stepped ahead of Zoë and crossed into the hallway. Zoë was close behind.

"What's that smell?" Zoë glanced around the flat

"Gas!" Zaf whispered. "No weapons, any spark and we all get blown to kingdom come." he hissed under his breath.

Zoë nodded "We have to warn the others, if they pull their guns…" she left the thought unfinished as Zaf pushed a door off the hallway open.

"NO!" he hissed "A spark of the comms or a mobile could send this place up too. We just have to hope they smelt it too" he wanted to gag as the smell of gas made his eyes water. Finding nothing in the hallway or small room at the front of the house they made their way across the corridor.

Ros felt sick. The smell of gas was over whelming. She had broken in to the back of the house as Harry stepped past her.

"You should get outside in the fresh air" he nodded towards the window. Ros shook her head.

"No" as she shoved her gun into the back of her jeans. Harry felt the unfamiliar sense of fear wash over him. He knew that there was a chance he'd find his son's body in the house somewhere. It was Lucas that startled him from his thoughts as he opened the oven door and switched off the gas oven.

"No weapons, no lights and no comms. Feel a little like Alice going down the rabbit hole here" he looked around the kitchen in disgust as Adam opened the door into the hallway.

"Ok, Adam and Lucas take the basement" Harry watched as they both nodded. Adam did his best not to gag on the smell of gas.

"Ros get outside and get on to the gas board. Get them to shut off the gas supply and evacuate the residents. Zaf, Zoë and I will search the house." Ros narrowed her eyes as she stepped outside to arrange the evacuation of the street. She knew Harry was right to send her outside. It didn't mean she had to like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was sat at her work station tapping away furiously. Sam had rang from GCHQ with news. It seemed a man fitting Dowey's description had been arrested by police for speeding. When questioned he had punched a police man. So for the night at least he would be in the cells. Tariq was currently trying to get hold of Adam while she negotiated with the police. While Dowey was in police custody there was a chance they could use the anti terrorism act to question him. It was a long shot but as she emailed the relevant police officers she couldn't help the wave of hopelessness that swept over her. She had convinced herself that Harry would not be coming back from this. She was just trying to hold things together for Catherine. If no one spoke to her, if no one asked how she was Ruth believed she could just about manage not to break down in tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was miserable. The only signs of life were the remnants of drug abuse that Adam found in the kitchen. The basement had been damp and empty apart from the rats that scurried round there. Zoe and Zaf continued to search the main floor of the house as Lucas and Harry began to look around the hallway and head up stairs. Adam was concerned that the smell of gas was getting stronger. He opened the front door to see Ros across the street. He turned to Harry explaining that he was going to ring Ruth for a progress update. The whole street was swarming with police and gas board officials as local residents were evacuated.

The late winter sun did nothing to warm the streets as Adam jogged across the road towards Ros. She looked furious. The young police man she was talking to appeared to be taking the brunt of her frustration. Hands on her hips Adam smirked as he noted she had the "death glare" trained on the young officer. He looked suitably sheepish. Adam couldnt help but agree with Zaf that when Ros was in full swing the death glare could break the hardest of men. The police officer didn't stand a chance. Adam almost felt sorry for him.

"Well I suggest you run that by your superior officers" she glared as the young policeman looked towarsd Adam for help. Adam hung back, he had no intention of helping.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll have to phone it in" he looked away as Ros' eyes never flinched

"You do that. Or do I have to quote the 2008 Anti Terrorism Act to you verbatum? I intend to speak to your superior officer. Now run along and tell him Ros Meyers Section D is on the way in to question the suspect. He'll know who I am." the young officer nodded before scurrying away as Ros murmoured "Kids!" under her breath.

"Just popped out to ring base" Adam watched the police man walk away as he spoke into his radio.

"Just have. Ruth has heard from GCHQ. The clowns have arrested Dowey. Didn't think to tell us though. So much for information sharing. I'm off to the police station to question him. Can't stand around here waiting for you lot." she pulled the car keys out of her pocket.

"Well are you coming or are you just enjoying the view?" Ros spat over her shoulder as Adam smiled. He jogged towards the car. Questioning Dowey was going to be interesting.

The upstairs of the house proved to be as miserable as the rest of the building. It was obvious that no one had lived there for a very long time. Zoe walked towards the end of the small hallway as she listened for any noise that may give away any signs of life. The place was silent exept for the dripping that appeared to be coming from behind the door. Zoe looked behind her as Zaf and the others checked the remaining rooms. She gingerly pushed the door open to reveal a dingy Victorian style bathroom. The room was small but the dripping didn't seem to come from the small sink or toilet in the room. The bath to her left was dirty but appeared in tact. Zoe briefly closed her eyes and swore as she noticed the moldy shower curtain in the corner. The base of the curtain appeared to be weighed down by something heavy. She swore under her breath as she looked back out in to the corridor.

Zaf was back on the landing. The brief search of the bedroom had revealed nothing. He was beginning to get frustrated. Everywhere they turned they were coming up against dead ends. He was certain they were running out of options. He looked up to see Zoe staring at him as she motioned for him to follow her into the bathroom. He followed her gaze as he entered the bathroom. The dripping noise was now louder than ever as he joined her. Zoe took a deep breath before stepping forward and pulling the shower curtain back slowly. Without taking her eyes off the sight in front of her she fought the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. Staring straight ahead she whispered to Zaf.

"Get Harry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Author's note. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review, they make my day and they make the writing better._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : See previous**

**The Stuff of Nightmares**

For a moment Zaf didn't move. His feet seemed to be welded to the spot. Zoë leant down and pulled the shower curtain away from the body of the young man in front of her. She could see the track marks in the boy's arm. She knew Zaf had hesitated as she turned to look at him.

"Go and get Harry now" she met his eyes for a second before Zaf was running out of the room to collect his boss. Zoë was on her knees in front of the shower. She glanced over the body of the young man in front of her. She estimated he was barely as old as Tariq as she felt his throat for a pulse, thanking God when she found a strong, steady pulse beneath her fingers.

Harry and Lucas had found the back bedroom of the house. The room was dirty and desolate but at least the smell of gas had lessened, making it easier to breathe. Lucas was pleased that his headache was abating as he knew the risk of carbon monoxide poisoning and a possible explosion increased as the time went on. Lucas knew the team couldn't stay here much longer. He turned on his heel as Zaf entered the room.

"Ah, Harry" he caught his breath as both men looked at him. "Bathroom. Zoë found something" he didn't want to expand on what she had found but the look on Harry's face told him he didn't have to elaborate. Lucas led the way out of the room towards the bathroom. Harry felt his legs turn to led. It had been a while since he had spoken to Graham and he was scared. _What if his boy really was involved in Returning Dawn? What if Graham really did hate him that much? What if he never got the chance to ask? _Harry felt a fear grip him that he'd never known existed. He glared ahead briefly before willing his feet to carry him along the corridor to where Zoë was kneeling next to the young man she had found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ros entered the police station with Adam just behind her.

"Ros Meyers, Adam Carter" she glared at the desk sergeant. "You are expecting us" she left no room for argument as the desk sergeant nodded once.

"Interview Room 2. Second left" she pointed the room out to Ros as she continued tapping away on her computer. Ros didn't acknowledge the woman any further as Adam gave his best charm smile before following Ros along the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Zoë counted the pulse at the boy's throat and smiled. He seemed to be breathing well unaided but his eyes were glassy which worried her.

"Catherine says he had stopped using that filth" Harry looked at his son. It felt like he was looking at a stranger. Zoë nodded.

"The bruises on his wrists suggest he was held down before being injected. I don't think he took this lot voluntarily" she couldn't turn to look at Harry. She didn't know what she would see in his eyes. Lucas stepped past him and crouched next to Zoë.

"Graham?" he reached out and shook the boy's shoulders "Time to go." he pulled the boy forward, aware that his shoulder and ribs were screaming for mercy. The gunshot wound continued to plague him. Harry had warned he could expect pain for the next few months. He was right.

Graham stirred a little as Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His eyes opened but remained glassy as Zaf took Lucas' place. He helped Zoë extract Graham from the shower. It was clear that Graham was stoned. Although none of the agents knew what he'd been given. Zaf managed to get the boy in a fireman's lift as the team began to make their way out of the house. Zoë ran on ahead so she could call an ambulance. The sooner Graham got to hospital the better it would be for all of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was certain that things would end badly. They had been lucky too many times. She was sat at her computer as Malcolm and Tariq worked away at their station. She was finding it too difficult to concentrate as she found herself looking towards Harry's office. Catherine was in there curled up on the settee with Scarlet on her lap. Ruth prayed the feelings of dread she'd had since Harry had left the Grid would be unfounded. She wasn't quite sure what she would say to Catherine if Harry and her brother didn't return to the Grid in one piece. Ruth was lost in her thoughts completely unaware of Malcolm talking on the phone as he watched her. She didn't see the worry in his face as he set the phone back down on to his desk.

"Tariq" Malcolm spoke quietly as he watched Ruth

"Yeah?" Tariq was trying to get his latest gadget to work. Microscopic cameras had been sewn onto the jacket Zoë was wearing and he was failing to get a readable picture off the cameras. It was really beginning to annoy him but he couldn't work out how he could get the resolution any clearer. At the moment he was glad of the distraction Malcolm offered.

"Lucas called. The gas board are there. Harry has gone to hospital" he spoke quietly so Ruth didn't overhear.

"Why?" Tariq's eyes widened "I don't know" Malcolm was beginning to worry that Ruth's premonition was right. "I got cut off."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf was through the doors a second after Zoë as he tried to balance Graham's weight. Harry and Lucas were seconds behind as Zoë began running across the road. A shadow had caught her eyes as she called for back up. A second later Lucas was cursing his injured ribs and shoulder as he chased after her. Zaf and Harry moved away from the house as the gas caught light causing house to erupt in fire as glass blew out of the windows. The explosion was big enough to blow the windows out along the street as the various parked cars melted under the intensity of the heat and car alarms screamed in protest. Harry felt the hot glass and metal fly past him as he and Zaf hit the ground. Graham's lifeless body lay just ahead of them as Harry heard Zaf swear as he hit the ground.

Zaf couldn't carry Graham much further. The boy was a dead weight on his shoulder. He knew that eventually he'd have to put him down but he didn't expect to get blown off his feet before he had chance to. The last thing he saw as he closed his eyes was Jo smiling gently at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Zoë ran as if she was going for gold at the Olympics. The suspect was just ahead of her as Lucas yelled for him to stop. Zoë had identified him as Morrison, the man that had beaten her and shot Lucas. He had enjoyed himself too, but from the way he ran it was clear he hadn't expected to see them at the house. She could feel her lungs screaming for oxygen as she rounded the corner half rugby tacking Morrison to the ground as Lucas caught up with them. Zoë had never felt so angry in her life as she deflected the punch Morrison tried to land. She ducked in time for his punch to hit the pavement causing him to break his hand rather than hit the intended target. He yelled in pain as Zoë used the momentum to push him into the wall. Lucas caught his breath as he saw Zoë had been taking a leaf from Ros' book when it came to fighting. She was no longer the quiet woman he'd found in Chile, she certainly didn't need his help to arrest the thug that had put them both in hospital.

"Leighton Morrison" Lucas spoke "You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent but……" he continued the caution as the floor shook. The house Zoë and Lucas had just left erupted in flames as Zoë's eyes grew wider.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A paramedic lifted Harry into the back of an ambulance as he regained consciousness. The oxygen mask that had been placed over his face now suffocating him as he ripped it off. The paramedic tried to placate him but Harry was not having any of it.

"My son?" he looked around as the paramedic rested a hand on his arm "The young boy? With the other lad?" Harry knew the paramedic had to be referring to Zaf and Graham and nodded. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he was aware that he had some burns to his back.

"There were two ambulances there. So don't worry they have gone to the hospital ahead of us." Harry wanted to strangle the paramedic. Don't worry??!! How was he supposed not to worry?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm crossed the Grid towards Ruth's desk. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say to Ruth but he knew that he had to be careful, Ruth had been wary of this job since Lucas and Ros had failed to prevent the first bomb exploding. Now she was convinced that the mission would end with Section D destroyed. Malcolm couldn't see where his friend's pessimisms came from. It wasn't like Ruth to see the dark side of things. Even in the worst of times she had always been able to find a little light. But not now. Malcolm sighed, telling Tariq to check on Catherine he walked across to Ruth.

"May I have a word please?" he sat in Zaf's chair as Ruth immediately began to look nervous.

"What is it Malcolm? What's happened?" she could feel the tension rise as she braved a look towards the office. It was a reflex action and her brain still expected to see Harry sat at his desk.

"Lucas and Zoë have arrested Morrison" she smiled at the news. Her hands fidgeting with the pen in her hand.

"The house blew up" she closed her eyes as Malcolm rested a hand on her arm. "Zaf, Harry and Graham have gone to the hospital. Ros and Adam are interviewing Dowey at the local police station before they can move him here." Ruth nodded.

"How? Ah how bad are they? Harry and the others? How bad?" her eyes filled with tears and she prayed Catherine didn't choose this moment to leave the office.

"Ruth" he squeezed her hand a little "Zaf called from the hospital. Graham is unwell. He was barely awake when Zoë and Zaf found him. They are moving him to Intensive Care" Ruth ran a hand over her eyes. She daren't ask, but knew she had to.

"Harry?" her voice barely above a whisper

"I don't know. Zaf hadn't seen him. He said he had some burns but that he was being seen by the doctor. Go to the hospital. I'll talk to Catherine." Ruth nodded. She felt numb as Malcolm bundled her out of the Pods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Harry was sore. The burns to his back were superficial, just another bit to add to the collection of scars he thought to himself as he waited to see Graham. Zaf had mainly cuts and bruises along with a slight concussion. Harry smiled as he saw him flirt with a pretty blonde nurse in the corridor as Harry paced up and down. Not much kept Zaf down he thought wryly as he waited for the doctor to return.

Zaf walked towards his boss.

"Phoned the Grid. Talked to Malcolm" Harry nodded as Zaf sat in the plastic chair next to him. Neither were quite ready for the raised voices they heard from the reception.

"My husband is here somewhere. So is my step son. Can you tell me where they are please?" Ruth didn't mean to be agitated but she'd already asked three people.

"Pearce. Harry and Graham Pearce" she snapped as she ran a hand through her hair. "They can in with a Zafar Younis" Harry smiled to himself as he stood. He could hear a nurse trying to placate her but Ruth didn't sound in any mood to be calmed as she walked around the corner.

"Ruth" he smiled sadly as she stopped in her tracks. He's alive. He's alive she kept repeating to herself as Zaf stood and walked towards reception. He smiled at Ruth as he announced it was time he found out where Adam was.

Ruth was still for a moment before she walked up to Harry. In seconds she was in his arms, her head buried in his shoulder. "Oh my God" she whispered as Harry buried his face in her hair.

** Authors note. Thankyou. I hope everyone is still liking this. Just one or two chapters left. Please review, even if you hate it!.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See Previous**

**Normality Restored?**

Harry released Ruth as Zaf returned briefly. He smiled at the couple as he approached.

"Adam and Ros are questioning Dowey at the local police station; they should be able to move him to Thames House in the next hour or so. Bomb Squad are at the house so hopefully we'll have some answers on that score soon" he noticed how tense both still looked.

"Thank you Zaf" Harry looked down the corridor as Ruth sat on the plastic chair where Harry had been moments before.

"Look I'm going to go back to the Grid." Ruth nodded as Harry looked at Zaf. "I want to see what I missed. Can you two get yourselves back in one piece?" he raised his eyebrows as Harry nodded.

"Yes Zafar I think we can manage that" Zaf smiled his charm smile at Ruth before turning on his heal and walking out the hospital. Harry sat next to Ruth as she finally met his eyes. She glanced over the bruises and marks that adorned his face.

"Harry" it seemed she was only capable of saying his name.

"Not the start to married life we were planning on is it?" he linked his fingers with hers as she briefly closed her eyes.

"I thought you were dead" she barely whispered "I thought we'd left things too late, that we'd wasted too much time" she stared at her feet.

"Oh Ruth" he released her hand before pulling her to him and kissing her hair.

"We did waste too much time. But we've still got a lot of time left." she smiled as she heard the young doctor approach them… Harry stood and turned towards the young man that stood in front of him.

"Hi, are you Graham Pearce's parents?" the young doctor asked. Harry nodded and squeezed Ruth's hand as she opened her mouth to correct him, Harry briefly looked to her and she remained silent.

"How is he?" Harry dreaded the answer

"He's stable. He had been beaten quite badly, the drugs in his system meant he was unable to fight back I'm afraid. We have sedated him and he is on a ventilator to help with his breathing. But that's just to rest his body at the moment. We hope to get him off the sedation and ventilator tomorrow. Would you like to see him?" Harry nodded as he felt the colour drain from his face.

"You go Harry. I'll wait here." Ruth stepped back as Harry shook his head.

"Please Ruth" he met her eyes "I need you" Ruth nodded once as they walked towards the Intensive Care Unit where Graham was being nursed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros sat at the table in the interview room of the police station. She was not happy. Adam sat next to her and sighed wearily. The interview was not going well. Ros continued to stare at Dowey as a police officer entered the room. Adam turned and took a small piece of paper from her hand as Ros spoke.

"For the benefit of the tape PC Sharon Skelton entered the room and gave Adam Cater a note" she looked at Adam as she raised her eyebrows.

Adam passed the note to Ros as he suddenly felt much brighter. "Ok Mr Dowey" he leant forward in his chair. "I think we can now add the charge of attempted murder to the list we have. You better start talking. It's up to you but you either answer our questions here or at Thames House. I know which I'd prefer"

Ros stood abruptly and walked to the door, turning she looked at Dowey and then at Adam.

"No. He doesn't get to choose. We are going to continue this at Thames House. I'm through with the niceties. If he isn't going to talk here then that's fine by me." she glared at Dowey, arms folded her voice became monotone. She was bored of his self imposed superiority.

"You heard the lady" Adam pushed his chair back "Interview terminated at 6pm." The pair left the room as Dowey began to wonder exactly how wise he had been to wind up Ros Meyers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later and things on the Grid were beginning to pass for normal. Ros and Harry had gone to Whitehall to see Andrew Lawrence as Ruth remained at her desk analysing intelligence that had been sent by Special Branch. There were various recordings that needed analysing, which would take hours. Ruth sighed as she picked up yet another file. She was exhausted but these things had to be done. She knew it was important to keep Special Branch off her back.

Adam and Zaf had gone out to speak to an asset while Malcolm and Tariq were working on yet another piece of surveillance equipment that would no doubt prove to be essential in the field. Tariq really did have some amazing gadgets. Only Zoë remained on the main Grid with Ruth.

"You ok Ruth?" she asked as Ruth looked up and nodded

"Yes thanks" she had a feeling Zoë was up to something

"You coming for a drink tonight? I think Zaf is arranging something. Says we need to have some fun" Zoë propped her head on her hand as she saw Ruth nod.

"I might. I'll see." she stood and made her way to the Registry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine was sat at her dad's computer at home. She had just received an email from Zoë telling her to get her father to the pub after work. Zoë would deal with Ruth. She shook her head as she emailed her reply. Things had been more settled since she'd returned from France. She had gone back to Paris briefly while Graham was in hospital, resigned from her job dumped her cheating boyfriend and was currently staying with Harry and Ruth while she looked for a flat and a job. She was enjoying being at home but didn't intend to stay long. She smiled as she read Zoë's reply. It looked like the couple would finally get their wedding reception, even if it was almost a month late.

Graham wandered into the living room with Muggles hot on his heals. "What you up to Sis?" He sat on the sofa as Catherine logged off. She stared at her younger brother as she decided what she could say - he was useless at keeping secrets.

"You ok to go out tonight?" he nodded as he scooped the cat up in his arms. Muggles loved the attention whereas Fidget would only go to Harry or Ruth. He was more selective when it came to humans.

"Party at the George. Dad and Ruth never had a proper wedding reception.. It's a surprise so keep your mouth shut." she glared as Graham had the grace to look contrite. He'd been home from hospital a week and was also staying with his Dad.

"Oh right. Ok" he half heard as Muggles purred happily.

"Gray! It's a secret. You do understand the concept?" she narrowed her eyes as the cat jumped off his lap in search of more interesting pastimes.

"Now you just sound like Dad" Graham whined as Catherine laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry returned from Whitehall in a foul mood. Andrew Lawrence was infuriating. He walked through the Pods as he saw Zoe perched on the edge of Ruth's desk. The pair deep in conversation about something. He couldn't hear what. For a moment he half expected to see Danny and Tom playing with some gadget Colin had invented. He closed his eyes briefly as he pushed the ghosts of section D to the back of his mind. Instead he saw Ros and Lucas talking with Adam about the latest set of interviews they had held with Dowey and Morrison.

_Getting old _Harry thought to himself as he walked across to his office. Ruth looked up briefly and smiled as he caught her eyes. Ros ran her hands over her face, she was exhausted but at least the nausea had abated. Looking at the two men in front of her she sighed.

"Right, well it seems we have enough to prosecute on. Round up the others and meet me in the Briefing Room in five minutes" she turned on her heel as the others set about getting the rest of the team to the Briefing Room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sat in his familiar place at the head of the table as Ruth and the others took their seats. Tariq was the first to speak.

"The Intel from the house is practically useless. It was destroyed in the explosion" he looked at Ruth rather than Ros. Ruth nodded.

"What we have on Returning Dawn is enough to link them to the bomb factory we found in the flat. The chatter from GCHQ suggests that our bomb maker wasn't actually working for anyone. There was no cause as such, not like with Shining Dawn as this time they had specific targets rather than going for mass casualities" Ruth looked around the table.

"Namely us" Zaf interjected as Adam nodded

"No, just those of us that arrested them last time. Lucas and Zoe were just a bonus" Adam's eyes rested on Zoe

"Thanks" she muttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Dowey and Morrison are aware that we have enough on them to put them away for a very long time. I know they wont get bail and I think that they can expect a fairly lengthy prison sentence" Ros smiled slightly as she felt Lucas look at her. Her blood still ran cold when she thought of the video where Morrison had faked Lucas' death. Her eyes met his as she smiled slightly.

"So, do we think there was anyone else involved? Were these two men acting alone? Hardly seems likely given the extent of their actions" Harry had a feeling they hadn't heard the last of this nightmare.

"Well, no there doesn't seem to be a great deal of financial backing for the group. There has to be other people involved but I think we have the ring leaders" Lucas interjected. Ruth nodded.

"Returning Dawn was built on revenge for us stopping them last time. With the ring leaders in prison I think any others will be picked up by the local police soon enough" Ruth sighed.

"Hopefully" Lucas smiled "Unless we've turned these idiots into some sort of icons for their followers"

Harry apraised his team. "Lets hope not. We cannot be complacent. Reports as soon as possible please everyone. As soon as I have a Court date from the CPS I will let you all know. Thankyou"

The team knew they were dismissed and set about leaving the Briefing Room. Harry noticed that Ruth hung back from the others. She looked tired and was avoiding his eyes as she shoved her papers back into the file in front of her.

"You know they are organising a wedding reception for us tonight?" he leant against the desk as watched her.

"Um, thought as much" she glanced up.

"We should go. They think we have no idea what they are up to" Harry chuckled as Ruth smiled.

"Catherine really should stop emailing from the computer at home." he shook his head.

"I'm not staying long. How about we pop in, pretend to be surprised then go home?" her eyes were almost pleading as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. She stood, inches from him. He was so close to her that he could smell her perfume.

"It has been a while since we had the place to ourselves" Ruth felt herself shiver as he ran his eyes over her.

"Yes it has." she held his gaze as he smiled

"We did miss another traditional part of the wedding too" she frowned as she tried to think what he meant.

"The wedding night Ruth" he whispered in her ear before he kissed below her ear.

"Impossible man!" Ruth blushed as she stood and left a hot and bothered Harry leaning against the Briefing Room table. Turning in the doorway she smiled.

"7 pm The George. I'll see you there" she closed the door behind her.

**_Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews. I really hope you like this. I think I'm going to leave it here as I'm no good at writing party scenes. Trust me I tried. I'm considering another story but I'd like to know what you all think of this first. Thanks again everyone x_**


End file.
